Fly With Me
by SailorStar9
Summary: 'Fly with me' he asked softly. That was the sentence that tied Kai Toshiki and Mizuno Ami together. On the night before Kai moved, an exchange of a hand-sewn teddy bear and a chaste kiss on the cheek sealed a reunion promise.
1. Prologue: Beginnings

SailorStar9: This is another new project from me after watching Cardfight! Vanguard and most probably the first Sailor Moon/Cardfight Vanguard cross here. I blame my plot bunnies for this since they won't let me go even in my sleep. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Summary: 'Fly with me?' he asked softly. That was the sentence that tied Kai Toshiki and Mizuno Ami together. On the night before Kai moved, an exchange of a hand-sewn teddy bear and a chaste kiss on the cheek sealed a reunion promise. Takes place before either series started, where Kai isn't the cold, aloof Cardfighter we all love and hate.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

Prologue: Beginnings

* * *

"I lost." Kai sighed, Ami having him in checkmate position for the umpteenth time. Between them, Miwa was leaning on the back of the chair, laughing mirthfully. "Some best friend you are!" the brunette glared at the laughing blond.

"Oh, come on, Kai." Miwa snickered. "This is the _how many_ times Ami has defeated you in chess?"

"I hate you, Miwa." Kai muttered. "I really do."

"C'mon, Kai, you don't mean that." Miwa whined, pulling out the sniffling puppy-dog eyes.

"Miwa, that would only work if, one, you're five-years-old, and two, if you're a girl." Kai deathpanned. "You're neither."

"You wound me, Kai." Miwa feigned a heart attack, both hands on his chest.

"Drama queen." Both pre-teens chorused, before turning to each other and chuckled.

"By the way, Miwa," Kai voiced. "How's our Social Studies project coming along?"

"Oh no!" Miwa screeched in horror and dashed off.

"You realize that isn't due until next week, right?" Ami asked the greatly amused auburn-haired boy.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Kai shrugged. "Much."

"You're evil." Ami shook her head.

"Maybe." Kai grinned. "It's getting quite late."

"We should be heading home." Ami nodded in agreement.

"Actually," Kai started. "There's a place I want to take you to."

* * *

"Kai?" Ami wondered, the boy having brought her to a nearby lake.

"Sh…" the brunette hushed her. "Follow my lead." Both arms reached out, he closed his hands into fists and stretched out only his thumbs and little fingers. "It's lonely to fly alone. Fly with me?" he asked gently.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. School Life Arc: Part One

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

Chapter 1: School Life, Part One

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Kai called from the door.

"Welcome home." Mrs Kai peered out from her position in the kitchen. "Ara, we have a guest?" she blinked.

"How are you?" Ami gave the elder Kai a polite bow. "I am Mizuno Ami."

"Oh, such a polite young girl." Mrs Kai cooed. "Now, don't be rude, Toshiki, and show her your room."

"Yes madam!" the boy saluted. Chuckling, he pulled his astonished classmate upstairs.

* * *

"Your mother is…" Ami trailed, trying to find the right word. "Interesting."

"Well, that's my mom for you." Kai shrugged.

"I didn't know you were into arts and crafts." Ami mused, spotting, what would look like, a half-done teddy bear's ear on Kai's study table.

"It's not done yet." Kai shifted the plush ear out-of-sight. "Hey," he pulled out a Shogi board. "Let's play."

"But shouldn't we be doing homework first?" Ami reminded.

"You're a downer, you know that." Kai muttered as the pair proceeded to finish their assignments.

"Time for lunch, children." Mrs Kai opened her son's door. "You're doing homework _now_, Toshiki?" she blinked in shock.

"Mom, what're you doing?" Kai asked when his mother opened his window.

"Making sure pigs aren't flying." Mrs Kai joked.

"Oh mom…" Kai sighed, causing Ami to giggle.

* * *

"I think my brain's dead." Kai moaned, after finishing his assignments some three hours later.

"It isn't _that_ bad." Ami soothed.

"Ami, _please_ don' jinx it." Kai whined.

* * *

"Morning." Kai greeted the arriving Ami the next day.

"You…" Miwa gawked. "Are early… Ami," he turned to the girl. "Pinch me."

"Sure." Ami shrugged and pinched his arm.

"Ow." Miwa winced. "It wasn't literal."

"Mom had the same expression this morning." Kai muttered. "Is me being early so shocking?"

"Yes." Miwa laughed.

"Very funny." Kai mumbled. "By the way," he thought to ask. "Did you bring our Social Studies project?"

"EK!" Miwa panicked.

"Miwa, that isn't due until Friday." Ami sighed.

"Oh…" Miwa scratched his head. "I knew that."

"Right…" Kai remarked sarcastically and the trio entered the school gate.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that concludes another chapter. Read and review.


	3. School Life Arc: The Summer Festival

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 2: The Summer Festival

* * *

"A festive." Ami skidded to a stop as she rounded the corner and spotted the notice board after her trip to the grocer's. "Today is the last day. I wonder if Kai and Miwa are free today. I guess I'll take a little detour just to make sure. He's not here after all…" she sighed, stopping in front of the Kai household.

"Ami." Kai called. "Up here." He waved from his room window.

"Were you shopping?" the brunette inquired, seeing the grocery bags in her hands.

"I was," Ami replied. "But I'm done now."

"If you don't mind, you can take a short break." Kai offered.

"Is that all right?" Ami wondered.

"Yeah," Kai nodded. "Mom made some sweets too. Wait just a bit. I'll be right down."

* * *

"Here." Kai presented the green tea before his guest, along with a plate of home-made wagashi.

"Well, summer's nearly over." Ami took a sip. "And have you finished your summer vacation homework yet? Why am I not surprised?" she sighed as Kai chuckled nervously. "I'm sure you'll be seeing hell on the last day of summer."

"Don't remind me." Kai whined, slumping on the table. "By the way, did you know about the festive going on?"

"Yes." Ami nodded. "I was planning on inviting you and Miwa to go later."

"Do you know where it is?" Kai asked. "I'll ask Miwa on your behalf."

"Tsukihime Shrine." Ami replied.

* * *

"It's this late already?" Ami took a look at the chiming clock. "I have to go home."

"Are you in charge of something today?" Kai peered at her almost full carrier bag. "I'll take you home. Your carrier bag looks quite full, and I think you might have a hard time."

"That looks good on you." Mrs Kai gushed, having accompanied the two children to the Shrine entrance. Miwa was absent as he and his family were still on vacation.

"My mother made it for me last year." Ami blushed, now dressed in her handmade kimono.

"Let's go." Kai muttered, pulling Ami into the temple. "You want that red one?" he asked, Ami having failed once again to fish out the water balloon. "Sir." He handed the vendor a coin. "Here." He smiled, handing Ami the water balloon.

Mrs Kai chuckled as Ami threw herself into her son's arms, giving him a tight hug. "What should we do next?" she inquired.

"The ring toss." Ami stammered, both pre-teens jumping apart.

* * *

"It's crowded…" Ami gaped, a huge crowd had already gathered at the ring toss stand. "Looks like it'll be awhile."

"Looks that way." Kai agreed.

"Shall we go look at the other places?" Mrs Kai suggested.

* * *

Mrs Kai just smiled as she left the two pre-teens under the sacred redwood tree in the back of the Shrine.

"Fireflies?" Ami blinked, as a few glowing dots zipped past them and hovered in the branches of the tree.

"It's beautiful." Kai murmured, entranced as the entire tree lit up with a hundred of the brilliant points of light.

"Yeah…" Ami breathed.

The moment was interrupted when Mrs Kai returned with three snow cones in hand and the dots scattered, startled. "Shall we be going now?" she smiled, handing the sweets to the two children.

"Right." Kai nodded as Ami cast another glance over her shoulder before leaving. The tree was dark and silent now. The only lights were from the multitude of stars above. They continued to shine down as the pair left the area, casting their faint light on the leaves.

And the tree waited.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. School Life Arc: Summer Holiday Homework

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 3: Kai and the Summer Holiday Homework

* * *

"Did you finish your homework yet?" Ami inquired over the phone.

"Actually, not yet…" Kai admitted.

"I haven't finished either." Ami noted.

"You, Ami?" Kai was surprised.

"Yeah, I have the math worksheets left." Ami nodded. "What about you?"

"I haven't even decided on what book for the report." Kai sighed.

"Then, shall we do it in the library today?" Ami offered.

"Sure…" Kai trailed.

"Then, I'll see you at the bridge of the park." Ami replied and hung up the phone.

* * *

"Ami!" Kai called, running towards the girl. "Today was the last day for the pool." He noted, spotting the three younger girls running off.

"The summer is about to end." Ami agreed.

"Ami, let's hurry over there." Kai pulled the girl genius off.

* * *

"There're a lot of people." Kai noted, the pair strolling down the aisles of study rooms. "I guess our class wasn't the only one with lots of homework. How about over here?" he spotted an empty table.

"I'm done." Kai stretched, finishing his picture dairy.

"I'm done as well." Ami remarked, finishing off the last maths sum.

"And now, for the book review." Kai nodded. "My _least_ favourite pastime."

Ami chuckled and the pair went off to find a suitable book.

"Of all the books to review, the thinnest one was 'Piglet Story', right?" Kai wondered. "Did you read 'Piglet Story', too?"

"No, I read a different book." Ami replied.

"Was it a good book?" Kai inquired.

"Yes, very." Ami beamed.

"Maybe I should read that too." Kai mused. "What was it called?"

"Oh, it was this one." Ami pointed out the relatively thick book from the non-fiction section.

"What, this?" Kai blinked.

"Yes." Ami smiled.

"I think I'll read about the piglets." Kai sighed and the pair resumed their search.

* * *

"We have four books checked out already." The librarian replied, checking the records. "But there should be one copy left."

"Where would it be?" Kai wondered

"Well, it should be somewhere in the library." The librarian suggested.

"There wasn't a copy left on the shelf." Kai frowned.

"You don't have to come through here," the librarian advised, indicating the computer terminal, "If you want to read it in the library."

"Then someone is reading it in here?" Kai mused.

"That or someone returned it to the wrong place." The librarian suggested.

"Let's go look." Ami offered.

* * *

"It's delicious." Ami praised, sipping the tea Mrs Kai had prepared, later that evening.

"It's a pleasure." The older woman smiled.

"I'm done." Kai exited from his room, the 'Piglet Story' book in hand.

"And just in time too." Mrs Kai beamed at her son. "What would you do without Ami here?" she teased.

"Be late in handing in the summer assessments, _again_." Kai mumbled.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. School Life Arc: Ami's Cold Ice-skating

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 4: Ami's Cold Ice-skating

* * *

"I thought it was cold…" Miwa poked the frozen street after school. "It's frozen."

"I wonder if I'll be okay at the skating lesson tomorrow." Ami mused.

"It will be alright." Kai assured. "Even if it's your first time, you will be able to skate in no time."

"You think so?" Ami wondered. "I'm a little worried, but I'm still looking forward to it." She beamed.

* * *

"It's cold again today." Ami shivered, stepping out of her house the next morning and hurried off the school.

* * *

"She's good." Miwa gaped, as he and Kai watched Ami head onto the ice rink and began to skate effortlessly. "It doesn't even look like it's her first time."

"Are you two alright?" Ami skated over, both boys having slipped on the ice. "Sensei is very good at this." she spotted their homeroom teacher guiding a student.

"No kidding." Miwa nodded.

"You won't trip if you keep your legs shoulder-width wide, and move slowly." Ami advised.

"Everyone sure is doing their best." Kai noted.

"Yeah," Miwa nodded. "I hope we can all skate together in the afternoon." He sighed, the class trying out a mid-stride turn.

* * *

"Ami, lunch!" Miwa called, after the class broke off practice for lunch.

"Hold a sec." Ami shouted back, beginning a slow layback spin and ending her short routine in a classic sit-spin position.

"Are you _really_ sure this is your first time skating?" Kai asked, astonished at her skill.

"Let's eat!" the trio chorused, breaking out their respective lunch boxes.

"Sensei." Ami blinked, as their teacher glided past, skating smoothly and easily over the surface of the ice. Her coppery hair swished as she turned mid-stride to skate backwards, with hardly a break in her momentum.

* * *

"Kai's getting better." Ami noted, the three children returned to skating practice after lunch with Kai skating more confidently along the rink edge.

"Nothing less from him" Miwa nodded.

* * *

"Sensei?" Ami blinked, finding her teacher by the snack bar, purchasing several trays of hot chocolate.

"Would you take these to everyone?" the maths teacher smiled.

"Hai." Ami beamed.

* * *

Pleased that her teacher trusted her to deliver this treat, Ami skated easily amongst her friends and passed out the drinks as Miwa skated towards his best friend.

"You're staring, Kai." The blind teased, the brunette's eyes followed Ami unwaveringly.

"Shut up." Kai muttered, his attention diverted and causing his skates to go out from underneath him, sending him lying on his back on the ice.

* * *

On the school bus after the skating lesson, Ami looked amusedly at her arguing teammates who were seated in front of her.

Kai shook his head. "You're thinking too little."

"Yeah, and you think in the broader term?" Miwa retorted.

"Well…" Kai said.

"Nah." Miwa said. "That didn't work too well. How about…"

"Nah, we don't have the time for that." Kai countered. "How about…"

"What?" both boys heard Ami's chuckle and turned to the female member of their team.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. School Life Arc: Ami and Midday Mercury

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 5: Ami, Kai, and the Midday Mercury

* * *

"Morning." Kai hurried over to the starting point of the town's quiz rally to meet up with his partner. "I'm sorry." He caught his breath. "Mom took a while to prepare lunch."

"It's alright." Ami assured. "Let's do our best together today. I'll go register right now."

"Me too." Miwa popped in, pulling his unnamed partner along.

"By the way, Miwa, did you bring your brains along?" Kai joked.

* * *

"Here is the first question." The emcee voiced, his assistants opening up a piece of paper. "There is a star here using 10 matchsticks. Using the same 10 matches, please make a _different_ star. Now if you figured out the answer, please tell the attendant inside the booth over there. If you are correct, you'll be given a piece of paper with the next destination."

"I don't know." Kai pouted.

"Shall we go?" Ami smiled, offering her hand.

"You figured it out?" Kai blinked.

"It'd be nice if I'm right." Ami replied.

Entering the booth, Ami swept away the matchsticks to rearrange them to form the kanji character for 'star'.

"Correct." The attendant nodded. "Here." He handed over the pass and stamped the registration pass.

* * *

"Your shop is part of this too, Maki-san?" Kai blinked, their next stop was the arts-and-crafts store.

"Here's the question." Maki started. "To make ice, you need to wait a while after putting water in the freezer. But to make ice back into water, there is one way to do so in an instant. Now, what should you do to make it happen?"

""You pour really hot water onto it." Kai replied, after a while.

"But I think that will still take more than a second." Ami reminded.

"Toss it into the fire?" Kai suggested.

"Incorrect." Maki smiled.

"May I borrow this?" Ami inquired, picking up a pencil. Writing the kanji character for 'ice', she then rubbed out the top left-hand mark to make 'water'.

"Correct." Maki applauded.

* * *

"One left." Kai remarked, the pair having gone through the rest of the obstacles. "Sensei." He blinked, spotting their homeroom teacher when they arrived at the tenth booth in their school. "What are you doing here?"

"Since many students from our school have entered, I decided to help out a bit." Chiharu-sensei replied. "Now, this is the final question." She declared, Kai having shown their registration pass. "You hand can't fit into the bottle." She placed a flask with a ball in it on the table. "Please take the ball out of the bottle without breaking the bottle or turning it over. First, the two of you play jaken. The winner of the game will be answering the question." She added, after Kai won the game.

"I got it!" Kai beamed, after a while. Placing the bottle under the water cooler's spout, he began to fill it up. Immediately the rubber ball floated to the surface, and Kai picked it up between finger and thumb. "I got it!"

"That's correct." Chiharu-sensei confirmed. "Here." She affixed the final stamp.

"Shall we go?" Ami asked. "Let's see, the final destination is…"

"The park." Kai looked over her shoulder at the map.

* * *

"There was some place like this here?" Kai wondered, the pair entering the forest behind the park.

"Apparently, it's somewhere around here." Ami mused, pulling out the map. "Mercury…" she looked up at the ice planet, unaware that she was nearing the cliff.

Kai turned and was about to speak when he saw his partner teetering on the edge of a sheer drop-off, eyes closed and expression peaceful. "Ami!" he was too late to pull her back; his momentum was too great. All he could do was wrap his arms around the limp girl and shield her body with his as they tumbled down the cliff.

* * *

"Kai!" Ami sat up, recalling the brunette had shielded her from the fall.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked. "You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

"I'm fine." Ami assured.

"I'm glad." Kai smiled and tried to get up, only to sit back down due to his injured leg.

"Your leg…" Ami noticed the bloody laceration. "All because I was dazed…"

"I'm fine." Kai told her, pulling her into a hug. "Seeing you cry makes me even sadder." He cupped her face. "Can you walk? That's right." He dug out the plaque. "This was hidden between the trees."

"Has everyone finished already?" Ami wondered, looking up at the moon that was peeking from behind the trees.

"But we should do our best together until the end." Kai encouraged.

* * *

"Kai!" Miwa hurried over to the pair, Ami supporting the injured brunette. "What have you been doing?" he scolded.

"Kai got hurt." Ami explained. "It's my fault."

"Taku…" Miwa sighed. "Get to the medic tent." He instructed, thumbing the medic booth. "Seriously, those two…" he shook his head as Ami took Kai to the medic tent.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. School Life Arc: The Wonderful Christmas

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 6: Ami's Wonderful Christmas

* * *

"That's right." Miwa suddenly exclaimed. "It's nearly Christmas. Have you two decided on all your presents yet?"

"Not yet." Ami mused. "How about you two?"

"I've already decided on a present for you, Ami." Miwa beamed. "How about you, Kai?"

"Not really." The brunette replied.

"Well, I'm here." Miwa declared, the trio stopping at his doorstep. "See you tomorrow!"

"What should I get…" Ami sighed, the pair having drooped Miwa at his house.

"Presents are about who give to you and how they feel about you more than what you get, right?" Kai advised. "If it's something you put your heart in to make or choose, it can be anything."

* * *

"Kai residence." Mrs Kai answered the phone. "Ami?" she echoed, hearing the girl's voice over the other end. "I'll get Toshiki."

"Kai?" Ami asked meekly after the receiver swooped hands.

"Yes?" the brunette answered.

"About Sunday, the day after tomorrow…" Ami stated. "Those tickets to the amusement park… my mom had a pair of tickets but she won't be able to go, so she gave them to me. What?" she beamed. "You don't mind? Then I'll see you Sunday!"

* * *

"So, which one shall we go on first?" Kai asked, the pair arriving at the amusement park that Sunday. "Well, that sure was fun." He noted, the couple having gone on the merry-go-round. "What next?"

"Let's see…" Ami wondered.

"How about…" Kai looked around. "That one." He pointed to the high-rise roller coaster.

"Well…" Ami gaped.

"Don't be a scaredly cat." Kai teased.

"Am not!" Ami pouted.

The afternoon wore on, the pair taking rides on the spinning teacups, the roller coaster and even the little choo-choo train.

"I'm rather hungry." Kai stopped by a nearby café.

"Me too." Ami looked down at her stomach.

"Then shall we eat over there?" Kai suggested.

* * *

Later, as the red sunset faded into twilight, the pair was in one of the cars of the Ferris Wheel.

"Um… this." Ami pulled out a wrapped present and handed it to her companion. "For Christmas…"

"For me?" Kai blinked. "Thanks. Say Ami." He voiced. "I would like to come again next year."

"Yeah…" Ami nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. School Life Arc: The Strawberry Picking

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 7: Ami's Fun Strawberry Picking Adventure

* * *

"All of these are strawberry greenhouses?" Ami gaped, wide-eyed at the rows of greenhouses over the fence, the class were on a field trip. "Amazing!"

"We'll be picking our strawberries here this morning." Miwa informed. "And we can pick and eat as much as we want."

"If you two lag behind, you'll get lost." Kai reminded, the two re-joining the class

"Got ya." Miwa winked.

"I will pass out the containers now." Chiharu-sensei gestured to the tray of baskets.

"During the afternoon, in the materials house separate from the farm, we will watch a video prepared there to show you desserts and other foods using strawberries." The instructor explained. "Also, you will also be able to try out the recipes using the facilities, so please look forward to it."

"Now the employees here will guide you to the greenhouses." Chiharu-sensei instructed.

* * *

"So, did you two get a lot?" Ami went over to her two teammates, her own basket half-filled with hand-picked strawberries. "What's wrong?" she spotted the two empty baskets.

"But they all look so delicious." Miwa whined.

"The delicious ones…" Ami knelt between the boys. "First have a dark green hull. And the entire fruit is red. Tasty ones aren't white around the hull."

"Nothing less from our resident bookworm, huh?" Kai joked.

"Wait a minute." Ami stopped him when Kai reached to pluck a strawberry. "When you pick strawberries, do it like this. Hook your fingers behind the green hull behind the strawberry and pick it at the hull. They last longer with the hull."

* * *

Later that afternoon, the strawberry preparation lessons started; strawberry pies, tarts, shortcakes, even jam, were all made during the time slot.

"Delicious…" Miwa swooned, biting into his piece of pie later that evening.

"Miwa, stop gushing like a fan-girl." Kai muttered.

"I'm _not_ gushing!" Miwa glared at his amused best friend.

"Will you two just cut it out?" Ami scolded, biting into her shortcake. "And you," she looked at Kai. "Are supposed to be the mature one."

"But he makes it so easy." Kai grinned.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. School Life Arc: Ami's Dizzy Fever Day

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 8: Ami's Dizzy Fever Day

* * *

_It's so hot._ Ami squirmed underneath her covers, twitching with the discomfort of it. _Why did it have to be so hot? So hot, so close..._ Her breath was starting to come in ragged pants, but she could not seem to inhale enough air. Ami could feel the temperature of her skin rising, until it seemed it would burn right off her body.

* * *

"It's morning already?" Ami sat up. "And it's raining." She pulled the curtains aside. "Guess I'll have to walk to school."

* * *

"You don't look well." Miwa remarked, Ami slumping on her desk.

"Just a little dizzy." Ami waved his concern off.

* * *

"You have a fever." Chiharu-sensei concluded, giving her favourite student a stern look.

"I'm fine." Ami assured.

"Perhaps a cold?" Chiharu-sensei guessed. "Kai, please escort Mizuno to the nurse's office."

Ignoring Ami protests, Kai carried the sick girl over to the infirmary.

* * *

"Let's see it." The nurse-in-charge instructed, the thermometer going off. "It's rather high." She looked at the digital imprint.

"Is it a cold after all?" Kai wondered.

"Fourth period is already over." The nurse added. "It will do you better to go home early and rest."

"But the poster…" Ami voiced.

"We will manage the poster somehow." Kai assured.

"It'll be alright." Miwa cut in. "I'm also in the group. I'm positive that it will be done today. Not buts." He cut off any protests. "I will submit it together with Kai. Right, Kai?"

"Right." Kai replied. "Just leave it to us. So, hurry home."

"Thank guys." Ami smiled.

* * *

"There are a lot of clouds." Kai mused, piggy-backing the unconscious Ami back to her house. "Check your temperature." He handed the thermometer to the sick girl. "How is it?" he asked, the thermometer going off.

"Here." Ami handed the digital thermometer to him.

"It's not going down at all." Kai declared. "To take medicine, you'll need to eat first. Hold on a bit." He exited the room.

* * *

"Thanks, that was great." Ami put down the spoon, Kai having brought in a bowl of broth and cold tablets.

"You've had enough?" the brunette asked.

"I'll eat some later." Ami nodded. "Just leave it here."

"I'll make some more later." Kai stated, having watch Ami swallow two pills.

* * *

"Kai?" Ami blinked, sitting up on her bed the next morning and spotting the sleeping brunette at her bedside.

"Morning." Kai greeted, yawning. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah." Ami nodded. "Thanks for last night." She kissed his forehead.

"Don't mention it." Kai muttered, blushing.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. School Life Arc: Rehearsal

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 9: Rehearsal

* * *

"Now, for homeroom today, I would like to talk about this year's school arts festival." Chiharu-sensei announced. "And as a result of the voting you all did yesterday, our class will be doing a play. Now for the show title that you're all looking forward to…" she picked up a piece of chalk and wrote 'Sleeping Beauty' on the blackboard. "And for who gets what role, I would like to choose by amica drawing, so that everyone has a fair chance at getting each role." She picked up the rolled up chart. "So please come up to the front, according to your roll-call number and with something to write with. "And now," she announced, everyone having marked down their names. "I will reveal the assignments." Carefully she peeled off the cover paper at the top of the chart, displaying the various roles. "Let's see…" her finger trailed down the ladders. "The prince and the princess will be…"

"Huh?" Ami blinked, the rest of the class turning to her and Kai.

* * *

"I have this sword… and my courage. I promise that I will… dispel the curse from the princess." Kai recited his lines from the script.

"M-my," someone else faltered nearby. "I wonder… w-what this is?"

"You're practicing too?" Kai peered around the tree, spotting his play partner.

"Don't remind me." Ami sighed.

"So you were practicing here." Kai took a seat beside her. "I've never played the part of a princess or a prince in a play before. So I'm a little nervous. Say," he suddenly thought of something. How about we practice together? I think I have the most scenes with you, and I think it would be better than practicing alone."

Ami blinked for a moment and relented. "When?"

"It's all right?" Kai was surprised.

"I don't want to make a mistake either." Ami reminded.

"Then tomorrow!" Kai set the date. "Early morning at school."

* * *

"Are you always this early?" Kai was astonished, seeing Ami changing her shoes. "I mean, I came here a little early, but you're even earlier! Hey, it's great weather today. Want to practice outside?"

"Sure." Ami nodded.

* * *

Outside and under the birches, Kai walked Ami through her earlier scenes. Gingerly she fingered the plants under the tree. "My, I wonder what this is?"

"And there you approach the spinner," Kai coached, "And you touch it." Obediently she brushed the leaves, then affected a sudden shock and collapsed onto the grass. "Wow! You've already memorized all the lines!"

"Only because the princess doesn't have many lines." Ami reminded.

"Then we'll skip the part where the fairies come out." Kai leafed forward through the script, scanned the words quickly, then looked away. "Oh, what a beautiful princess. With my kiss, she is to be awoken - I swear to this sword. I will love this beautiful princess of the thorny forest for the rest of my life!" Pleased with himself, he dropped to his knees by her shoulder. "And now, the kiss."

"Morning!" Miwa called, breaking the tense moment.

"You're early." Kai turned to his best friend, Ami sitting up with a deep blush.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. School Life Arc: The School Play

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 10: Ami and the Darkened School Arts Festival

* * *

Backstage, Ami was adjusting the yellow wings on Rika's back.

"Boy, I'm getting nervous." Fuu muttered.

"I wonder if I'll be able to say my lines without screwing up?" Umi mused.

"We'll be all right," Ami reassured her co-actresses. "We practiced a lot."

"Er, Ami, don't you need to change?" one of the lighting crew asked.

"Mizuki is supposed to make the costumes for me and Kai." Ami replied. "But she's not here yet."

At that moment, said future fashion designer entered through the back door, wielding two mysteriously large garment bags. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she greeted. "It took me all night to make them. It's the costume you'll be wearing, Ami. I couldn't compromise anything about it!" she declared determinedly, starry-eyed. "You too, Kai." She dragged the boy's limp form into the shadows.

* * *

"Who would invite a wicked witch like you?" Rika repeated again and again. A movement to her left made her look up, and she forgot her lines with a squeal of delight. "Kai, you look so handsome!"

Everyone else chimed in with agreement; comfortable black boots encased his legs all the way up to above his knees, decorated only with a single red gem on each ankle. The shorts were blue, puffed out in classical Renaissance style, and ended just above the boots. His shirt was a thing of beauty, blue satin to match the shorts and short-sleeved, studded with just the right amount of gems and topped off with a lacy cravat at his throat. Long gloves, a dress rapier, scarlet cape, and elegant plumed hat completed the look.

"Who knew Mizuki was this good." Miwa whistled.

"NO!" Everyone glanced toward the wings, where there was some kind of scuffle taking place. "NO, I definitely do NOT want to!"

"No arguments!" Mizuki scolded, shoving the reluctant Ami into the main room, and en masse, all the girls squealed.

"Ami-chan, so kawaii! She looks so good!"

Mizuki nodded to herself with satisfaction as she examined the resistant Ami. The dress was a simply done, but finely crafted, work of art. A dark blue bodice with three-quarter length sleeves joined a modest neckline and tapering waist. There, the full skirt billowed out in a white material, with seeming yards of soft satin brushing the floor. A gilt crown attached to a wig of black-blue curls topped it all off.

"You look really good," Kai gawked. "We did practice, after all."

"I'll do it." Ami relented.

* * *

With everybody in place, the play started with Mizuki in the sound booth as the narrator. Sitting herself in front of the microphone, she flicked the red switch. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Now Class 2 of the sixth grade will present to you: Sleeping Beauty. In a faraway castle there lived a king and queen. The kingdom was prosperous and a peaceful land. However, the king and queen had been without children for a long time. And one day, the long anticipated princess was born."

* * *

On stage, the curtains opened, to reveal the set of an elegant throne room. A small group of students in royal livery stood to each side, with two children in crowns in the centre.

"Today is the party celebrating the birth of the princess," Miwa chirped joyfully, clutching the infant doll to his chest. "Everyone, please give the princess your blessings."

Three girls frolicked in from the right then, waving wands.

"To the princess..."

"... from us fairies..."

"... we present her a gift."

They all curtsied simultaneously, then straightened. Rika motioned with her sun-decorated wand. "From me, a beauty matching a brilliant rainbow."

"From me," Fuu added, "A singing voice as good as any bird."

"And from me…" Umi's line was cut off by a harsh laugh, and a spotlight's sudden appearance on the centre aisle.

"Oh, what a party we are having today!" Rimiko posed in her burgundy and magenta witch suit. "But it seems I didn't receive an invitation!" she sauntered closer to the stage, and Rika stomped an indignant foot.

"Who would invite a wicked witch like you?"

"A wicked witch?" Rimiko echoed. "I wonder who you mean by that." She trailed, climbing the steps in deliberate strides. "I hate being ignored! Now," she purred, "I shall give a blessing to the princess as well. She will live a happy life with her beauty, pride, and kindness, loved by the people of the kingdom. But on her sixteenth birthday, she will be pricked by a needle on a spinner. And she will die!" taking a moment to spread out her cape, she then laughed diabolically before turning and dashing offstage.

"Oh, this is horrible!" Miwa was mock-wailing. "The princess was cursed by the witch! Is there any way to lift the curse?"

"I still have my gift left," Umi reminded. "The princess will prick her finger on a needle from a spinner on her sixteenth birthday. However, she will not die. She will just fall asleep. The princess will be woken with the kiss of someone who truly loves her, and has enough power to break through the witch's evil power."

With the lights went down.

* * *

"Hearing the witch's curse, the king called out to burn every spinner in the kingdom." Mizuki continued her narration. "All the countrymen followed his call, and all the spinners were done away with. Sixteen years later, the princess had grown up to be very beautiful."

* * *

"Princess?" Miwa called from his throne. "Oh, princess?"

"Okaa-sama." Ami sauntered delicately onto stage. "What is it, okaa-sama?"

"Tonight is your sixteenth birthday party. Hurry up and get dressed." Miwa instructed.

"Hai, Okaa-sama." Ami curtsied and exited.

* * *

"The princess returned to her room," Mizuki continued. "There, she found a spinner that was supposedly abolished from the kingdom."

* * *

"My, I wonder what this is." Ami stepped forward to daintily touch the spinning needle and collapsed on the ground a spilt second later.

Miwa ran despairingly to her side. "Oh! The princess is dead! My darling princess!" the 'Queen' collapsed with a sob by Ami's side, and the fairies made their appearance again.

"No, your majesty."

"She is only asleep."

"Just like my gift from sixteen years ago."

"Now, all we can do is wait for the young man who will awaken the princess."

* * *

"And years passed," Mizuki said into the mike. On stage, the curtains parted to reveal the backdrop of a castle surrounded by dark forest. "A prince arrived at the kingdom."

* * *

On cue, Kai marched onto the stage. "This must be that mystic castle," he announced, upon viewing the scenery.

"We've been waiting for you."

"Who is it?" Quickly, he drew her rapier in a defensive stance, but it was only the three fairies, skipping onto stage.

"We are fairies. We've been waiting for a brave young man to come to this castle."

"What?"

"In this castle," Rika explained, "Sleeps a beautiful princess."

"She continues to sleep because of a curse cast by a wicked witch."

"That is a big problem," Kai agreed. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"If you truly feel you want to save the princess..."

"I have this sword, and my courage. I promise that I will dispel the curse from the princess!" he raised his weapon dramatically, the fairies having fled as Kai stood facing Rimiko.

"So you are here, prince!"

"You must be the wicked witch who made the curse."

"All of you!" Rimiko motioned toward Kai. "Get him!"

The students playing her minions rushed forth to attack. Theirs was the most exciting scene in the play, and they played it up perfectly. Kai slashed and struck with his tinfoil weapon, his enemies affecting death as they dropped to the floor. He had not been able to resist adding his own touches to the choreography, and performed an impressive backflip over the heads of the combatants before slaying them all. And for the finale, he pulled his sword away from Rimiko's throat, who imitated an elaborate death gurgle.

"Damn you… Prince." She fell over, and Kai declared enthusiastically.

"I did it! I defeated the witch!"

The stage's lights went out, all except for the lone spotlight shining on Ami bed, centre stage. Kai crossed to stand behind it, gazing with awe at Ami in her blue dress.

"Oh, what a beautiful princess."

"The only thing that can awaken the princess..." Fuu began.

"... Is a kiss from someone who truly loves her."

"If you can truly love the princess, then a kiss..."

Kai nodded to the three.

Ami shut her eyes tighter as Kai leaned over, Miwa silently cheering his best friend on off-stage.

Kai was _almost_ there when a cracking sound from above alerted him. "Look out!" he shouted, pulling his play partner to safety as the glass from the spotlights shattered, the stage lights going totally out. "That's too close." He remarked, the scattered glass carpeted the bed. "Are you alright?" he looked at the trembling girl in his arms.

Ami nodded mutely, "I could've been…" she breathed, wide-eyed as she saw the glass shards.

"Close the curtains!" Chiharu-sensei gave the order.

"Are they okay?" the students asked, the torchlights coming simultaneously on.

"We're fine!" Kai shouted, the light focusing on the young pair.

"Kai, what happened?" Chiharu-sensei went into damage-control mode.

"The stage lights shattered." Kai explained, pointing to the shards on the bed.

"I see." Chiharu-sensei noted.

"Erm, sensei," Miwa started, the overwhelmed Ami fainting in Kai's arms. "Ami's going into shock."

"Get an ambulance!" Chiharu-sensei instructed. "Mizuki, inform the audience we're cancelling the play."

"On it." Mizuki nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. School Life Arc: Parting

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 11: Parting

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Ami asked, concerned for her desk mate, Kai's parents having died in a car accident several days earlier.

"Fine." Kai replied.

"Bottling up everything isn't good for you, ya know." Miwa reminded, taking his seat. "Down, man." He raised both hands in mock-defence as Kai shot a glare at him.

* * *

After school, Kai was about to call out, before pausing for a second.

"Kai!" Ami turned back. "I knew it was you."

"How… did you know?" the brunette stammered.

"I just do." Ami beamed. "Want to walk me home?"

* * *

"The talk." Ami suddenly recalled, the pair walking past the playground. "You were going to tell me something after the trip to Tokyo Tower. What is it?"

"I…" Kai started. "About you… I love you. The one I love most is you. That's all I wanted to say. Be careful going home." He parted off.

* * *

_Kai, how do I feel about him?_ The blushing Ami wondered, snuggled under the bed covers. _I like him, as a friend. But is that all? No… no, but… this feeling, what is it?_

* * *

"Yes," Kai took the call. "Yes, Uncle. No, no. I understand"

* * *

"I wonder if someone is moving?" Ami blinked, stopping out the Kai house as she spotted the mover's truck outside. "You missed class." She handed him the notes she had taken that day.

"Thanks." Kai took the stack of papers.

"I wonder where someone is moving." Ami changed the subject. "It's full of luggage."

"It's me." Kai replied. "I'm moving in with my Uncle's family."

"When…" Ami whispered.

"Tomorrow." Kai answered.

"Tomorrow?" Ami echoed. "It's too sudden."

"I'm glad that you were assigned to my group." Kai rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, before we take away, I need some confirmations." The movers called.

"Okay." Kai ran to the movers. "Ami…" he muttered, turning to find Ami gone a moment later.

* * *

Her decision made, Ami had hurried home, pulled out her sewing kit and went to work. "Done." She breathed in relief, admiring her handiwork after a night's work. "Mizuno here." She took the call when the phone rang. "Miwa?"

"Kai just came over." Miwa informed. "His Uncle will be picking him up at 10."

"10?" Ami echoed, giving the clock a quick glance.

"He's probably already locked the house." Miwa added.

"How awful." Ami was stunned. "I haven't… I haven't told him how I feel…"

"Er, Ami, you still there?" Miwa asked. "Good luck, you two." He smiled, hearing the dial tone.

* * *

_I didn't receive an answer, but…_ Kai mused, standing outside his house, waiting for his Uncle.

"Kai!" Ami shouted.

Every part of him froze, and then somehow he managed to turn around. She was there, not ten paces away and panting hard, skin pink as her dress with the exertion of running.

"Why…" he was stunned.

"Kai!" Kai's Uncle hooted his car horn.

"Just a second!" Kai called back.

"I…" Ami skidded to a stop in front of him. "Understand my feelings." She handed him the winged teddy bear she made. "The one I love most is you."

"Thank you." Kai took the bear and handed her the black bear he had completed. "I'll be back." He promised, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"When?" Ami asked.

"I don't know." Kai admitted. "It'll take time. Will you wait for me?"

"Yes." Ami nodded, all the memories of their time together flooded her mind as she watched the limousine vanish into the horizon. "I'll see you again, right?" she whispered into the empty street, her grip tightening on the plush toy in her arms.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Present Arc: 4 Years Later

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 12: 4 Years Later

* * *

"Miwa, let me go!" Kai protested, the blonde waking him out of afternoon nap. "Where are you…"

"Kai, just hurry up!" Miwa pulled the brunette off. "Trust me, this is _one_ person you will want to see again."

"Again?" Kai echoed.

"I mean," Miwa grinned. "You want to keep your promise to _her_, right?"

_Could it be…_ Kai realized.

"We're here!" Miwa beamed, the pair stopping by the lake. "You know, she's been waiting at the same spot, on the same day, for the last three years. So, get over there!" he shoved Kai over and strolled off, whistling.

The socially-inept teen just stood on the same spot, not moving.

Near the water, Ami let out a defeated sigh and turned to go when she spotted a shadow on the grass. "Kai…" she whispered, dropping the black teddy bear in shock.

"Yo." The stoic cardfighter greeted.

* * *

"You've changed." Ami sighed, the pair strolling along.

"Hn." The socially-inept teen muttered.

"Kai, what happened?" Ami asked gently, stopping in her tracks.

"A lot of things." The brunette looked away.

"Do you… want to talk about it?" Ami inquired. "Between the three of us, I'm the sounding board, aren't I?"

"You might… find it hard to believe." Kai replied.

"You forget where I spent my last three years." Ami reminded. "Juuban is the landmine for supernatural events."

"I could never hide anything from you, can I?" Kai sighed. Gesturing to a nearby stone bench, he explained everything that happened with Ren.

"So, it's another one of those 'power corrupts' incidents." Ami concluded, recalling the numerous power-hungry enemies the Senshi had fought and won against. "And you feel guilty not being able to stop him from getting drunk on the power. Won't be the first time it happened to anyone. Think of it this way: every one of us has the power to choose how we are going to handle every situation we faced. That's why we're given free will; _we_ are in control of the decision we make. Ren _chose_ to give in to that power. That's the problem with power: is how to achieve its responsible use rather than its irresponsible and indulgent use. I think, Ren, has confused power with greatness. True power, _real power_, requires modesty and empathy, not force and coercion."

"Are you going to turn this into a debate?" Kai inquired amusedly.

"I would; if you think you can out-argue me." Ami joked. "Eep!" she squeaked, the taller teen tightening an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"You don't want to go there, Ami." Kai whispered into her ear. "You know I'll retaliate. You know, you are so cute when you blush." He smirked as Ami's blush seemed to spread and darken.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Present Arc: Starting Ahead

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 13: Starting Ahead

* * *

It had been one of those summer days where the sun was too hot and shade was non-existent.

As Ami quickly walked towards Rei's Tempe, her mind kept wandering to the dream she had last night. Her brow furrowed as she recalled waking with her heart pounding and a heavy sweat covering her body shaking. Oh no, her body wasn't trembling in fear, but rather in anticipation.

She quickened her already fast pace as she hurried off.

In the nearby alley, the armoured Blaster Blade tilted his helmet was he felt the high schooler whisk by. Smiling, the head of the Royal Paladin clan vanished.

* * *

Blaster Blade returned to the castle and walked down the large hallway leading him to his friends, his confidants, his brothers. Entering a room filled with five darkly stained oak antique chairs circling a large round table, he sat silently while his brothers entered from four other doors coming together as they had for the past centuries to discuss what had occurred the past month.

The leader of the Royal Paladin clan listened quietly while Dragonic Overlord, Mr. Invincible, King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk and Maiden of Trailing Rose each gave their daily accounts.

"The Granblue are finding it difficult to handle the way of life on the surface. But give them a few days and everything should work itself out." Basskirk assured.

"No blood has been spilt in the war between the Dark Irregulars and the Spike Brothers _yet_." Mr. Invincible added.

"We will have no worries from the Great Nature clan; their leader assures me all is well." Maiden of Trailing Rose confirmed.

"An argument will soon brew with the other clans if we do not move fast," revealed Basskirk. "I will personally look after this as it is of special interest to us all."

Smiling, they all turned to him for his report. Blaster Blade smiled back at them and said slowly, "I have found her."

"What?" Maiden of Trailing Rose breathed.

"Where?" Basskirk pushed back his heavy chair so hard that it skid across the room to slam onto the wall behind him.

"When?" Dragonic Overlord growled.

"How?" Mr. Invincible's eyes lit with heavy interest.

Blaster Blade grinned at them as the questions came all at once. "She's on Earth as we were told she would be. I saw her this morning but she doesn't remember anything but I could sense the dreams in her," he watched his brothers.

"It begins," Basskirk said.

Mr. Invincible sighed in relief, "Finally."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Present Arc: I'm Doing Me

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 14: I'm Doing Me

* * *

"So why am I here?" Ami followed Minako and Makoto into their once resident meeting place, Rei's bedroom of the Hikawa Shrine.

"Where have you been?" the pig-tailed princess asked.

"Yeah Ames, where did you disappear to yesterday?" Makoto pressed.

_Someplace where you guys could never find me._ Ami thought disparagingly. "Back to Kanagawa, where I attended elementary." she answered as she realised the silence was getting overbearing as they stared at her.

"Hey Ami, are you ok?" Minako said looking at her strangely.

"Yes why?" Ami stared at Minako as if she had just grown three heads.

"You just look different, that's all." Usagi observed quietly.

"No she doesn't, Usagi." Makoto said dryly. "Geez, sometimes I think your head's still in the clouds."

Picking up on the undercurrents of another argument brewing, Ami stated, "If all you guys are going to do is argue, I would appreciate it if you did it far away from me." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Ami? What's gotten into you?" Minako asked as she drew closer to her blue haired friend pushing her face so close to Ami's their noses almost touched. "Usagi is right. Something about you has changed."

"Maybe there is and maybe there isn't. What is it to you?" Ami retorted, while clenching her fists.

"We are your friends, Ami," Usagi said softly "We care."

Ami held back a snort in disbelief, "Yes, and which _friend_ would try and _rape_ a guy I liked?" she glared frostily at Usagi. "Tell me why should I follow you when I was meant to lead? Answer me! And now you all know." She turned to the stunned Senshi, her rainbow-colored aura blazing. "So, therefore, I'm moving on and moving back to Kanagawa. I'm doing me now. I've decided to be selfish for once and putting myself in first place."

"What do you mean?" Minako frowned. "About you being meant to lead, instead of follow?"

"I am Isis, Pillar and Queen of Planet Cray, ruler of its clans, lands and oceans, and quite their very capable and confident leader." Ami stated plainly. "I am their past, present and future. And that's why I've made my choice. Rather than resign myself to my current fate, I choose to live my ultimate destiny."

"You're living your ultimate destiny?" Usagi scoffed. "Hah! You can't do that, you are my Senshi. Your job is to protect me. You can't leave if I tell you to stay."

"What are you doing to do, use the Ginzuishou to _make_ me stay?" Ami met the blond princess head on. "Admit it, without your precious crystal, you're less than nothing, you're harmless and you know it."

"How dare you! I can strip you, you know! I can take everything! Your titles, your powers! Don't test me. I'm in charge here." With a backbone tempered by rage, Usagi flared up.

"I'd like to see you try." Ami shot back. "You may be the princess of the Silver Millennium, but you're no Queen of Earth. Need I remind you that you need Mamoru for that? And who's to say he even still wants you. As for my title, I was always a Queen, then and now. Planet Cray does not fall within the justification of the White Moon; my powers are my own, as is my rank, so your threats mean nothing to me. The rest of you might want to rethink your allegiance too." She addressed the other three Senshi. "Fact is, Usagi here considers her well-being above ours; she wants the security of a marriage and the trill of a lover. I mean, if she can _rape_ Urawa and keep it quiet from Mamoru, what's to say she can't do the same to the rest of you?"

And with that, Ami gave Usagi a bow, which she knew she did not deserve, and left everything behind.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	16. Present Day Arc: The Festival

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 15: The Festival

* * *

Kai and Ami were currently eating brunch, a Shoji board between them as Miwa waited for Ami to make her next move.

_Just one more._ Ami smiled, moving her chariot to its new position.

_Not so fast, Mouse._ Kai smirked, shifting his knight to block.

Miwa looked on as Shogi pieces moved left and right on the board as the pair played. "So," the blond drawled lazily. "Are you two going to the festival tonight?"

"Depends," Ami grinned. "On whether Kai can beat me."

"But that would take, like, forever!" Miwa whined.

"Miwa," Kai growled. "If you want your balls to remain intact, shut up!"

"Meep!" the blonde squeaked and mimicked zipping his mouth.

"I see someone's temper got worse." Ami joked. "And Kai, checkmate."

"Darn!" Kai muttered and the pair reset the board once again.

* * *

That night, the festival was in full swing. Vendors had set up shop within the Tsukihime Shrine and games had been setup for all to play.

Miwa stopped in mid-bite of his takoyaki when he spotted Kai walking with Ami, an arm cradled around her waist. "So, how did he win?" the blonde inquired, having waved the couple over.

"You don't want to know." Ami retorted.

"Well…" Kai smirked. "I distracted her after losing another ten games."

"How, exactly?" Miwa's interest was perked. "Now, _that's_ dirty." He whistled after Kai whispered into his ear what exactly he did to throw his date off her game.

"Aren't that right?" Kai grinned. "She didn't say I couldn't do _that_ to throw her off."

"Yeah, I should have set some ground rules..." Ami glared at the chortling pair.

"It isn't as if you didn't enjoy it." Kai grinned.

"Pervert!" Ami smacked him on the arm.

Miwa just chuckled as he swallowed his snack. "I'll leave you two love birds alone." He made himself scarce.

"Blondes… I swear…" Ami shook her head.

"Can't say he doesn't have the right idea." Kai mused, tightening his hold on his partner. "Shall we?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	17. Season One: The Fearsome Soulblast

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 16 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 16: The Fearsome Soulblast

* * *

"You look bored." Ami joked, Kai using her lap as a pillow on the stone bench.

"Shut up." The brunette muttered, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Come to think of it," Ami looked at her watch. "Isn't it about time to go to Card Capitol?"

"I'm not going." Kai replied.

* * *

"What's about to start?" Ami wondered, Misaki moving out of the cashier as Kai and Kamui stared down each other at the Cardfight table the next day.

"Kai and Kamui are going to fight, by the looks of it." Shin replied.

"Now that you mention it, it's the first time I've seen the two of them." Misaki admitted.

"It's a Vanguard fight between two renowned fighters who come to my store." Shin beamed. "I can't wait."

"Watch the register, okay?" Misaki requested.

"Even you, sub-manager?" Shin whined, the feline leaping into Ami's arms as the two girls headed towards the Cardfight arena. "But I wanna watch too."

* * *

Kai started off with 'Lizard Runner, Undeux', Kamui countering with 'Battleraizer'.

Drawing first, Kamui rode 'Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout', using 'Battleraizer's ability to move his summoned unit into the rear guard. Activating ''Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout's effect, he moved the card to rest, before dropping 'Lucky Girl' from his hand and drawing 'Claydoll Mechanic'. Calling another 'Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout', he activated its effect, dropping 'Claydoll Mechanic' and drawing 'Genocide Jack' before ending his turn.

Kia drew his card, riding 'Embodiment of Armor, Bahr', before calling yet another 'Embodiment of Armor, Bahr', attacking 'Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout' with his rear-guard.

Kamui the checked for a damage trigger, getting 'King of Sword' and one damage.

Continuing his turn, Kai attacked Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout' with his 'Embodiment of Armor, Bahr', and checked for a drive trigger, getting 'Dragon Knight, Nehalem'.

Kamui then checked for a damager trigger, taking one damage when he drew 'Hungry Dumpty'. He then rode 'Genocide Jack' after Kai ended his turn, calling both 'Tough Boy' and 'Battleraizer' to the field. Activating 'Genocide Jack's counterblast, he removed the skill restraint and attacked the Vanguard 'Embodiment of Armor, Bahr' with 'Tough Boy'.

Kai then checked for a damage trigger, drawing 'Wyvern Strike, Jarran' and taking one damage.

Kamui continued his attack, having attacked the Vanguard 'Embodiment of Armor, Bahr' with 'Genocide Jack' which was supported by a 'Nova Grappler' and gaining 5000 Power. By returning 'Battleraizer' back into the deck, it gained yet another 3000 Power.

Kai checked for a damage trigger, getting 'Dragon Dancer, Monica' which he had the power given to the Vanguard 'Embodiment of Armor, Bahr' and taking one damage as he drew a card.

Kamui continued his attack, attacking the Vanguard 'Embodiment of Armor, Bahr' with 'Battleraizer' which was boosted by 'Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout'.

Kai countered by guarding with 'Lizard Soldier, Ganlu', causing the attacks to fail and Kamui to return the first 'Battleraizer' to the deck.

Kai rode 'Dragon Knight, Aleph', after Kamui ended his turn, and called 'Embodiment of Spear, Tahr'. Activating 'Dragon Knight, Aleph's Soulblast, and putting both 'Embodiment of Spear, Tahr' and 'Embodiment of Armor, Bahr' into his Soul, he then Superior Rode 'Embodiment of Victory, Aleph'

* * *

"That's fast." Ami gaped, seeing the Grade 3 unit on the field.

* * *

Kai then called 'Flame of Hope, Aermo', a second 'Dragon Knight, Nehalem' and 'Wyvern Guard, Barri'. Boosted by 'Flame of Hope, Aermo', he had 'Embodiment of Victory, Aleph' attack 'Genocide Jack', getting 'Wyvern Strike, Tejas' and 'Dragon Monk, Genjo' when he checked for a twin drive. Giving 'Dragon Monk, Genjo's power to 'Embodiment of Victory, Aleph', he also healed one damage.

Kamui then checked for a damage trigger, getting 'Mr Invincible' and taking one damage.

Since 'Dragon Knight, Aleph's boost was successful, Kai dropped a 'Wyvern Strike, Tejas' from his hand and drew a card. Boosted by 'Wyvern Guard, Barri', he had 'Dragon Knight, Nehalem' attack 'Genocide Jack'.

Kamui checked for a damage trigger and taking one damage with Kai ending his turn. Kamui rode 'Mr Invincible', Soulcharging one card from his deck using the unit's skill, and turned one damage face up in his damage zone. He then replaced' Battleraizer' with 'King of Sword' and moved 'Tough Boy' and called another 'King of Sword'. He then had 'King of Sword' boosted by 'Tough Boy' attack 'Embodiment Of Victory, Aleph'.

Kai checked for a damage trigger, getting 'Wyvern Guard, Barri' and taking one damage.

Kamui continued his attack, attacking 'Embodiment Of Victory, Aleph' with 'Mr. Invincible' and checked for a twin drive, getting 'Mr. Invincible' and 'Shining Lady'. He gave the power to 'King of Sword' that had yet attacked and the critical to 'Mr. Invincible'.

Kai checked for a damage trigger twice, getting 'Embodiment of Spear, Tahr'and 'Dragonic Overlord' and gave the critical trigger to 'Embodiment of Victory, Aleph' and taking two damage.

Kamui continued his attack, attacking 'Embodiment Of Victory, Aleph' with 'King of Sword' boosted by 'Tough Boy'.

Kai moved 'Dragon Monk, Genjo' to guard, taking no damage. He then rode 'Vortex Dragon' after Kamui ended his turn. Using his effect, he Soulcharged one card from his deck, getting 2000 power (12000 Power). He had 'Dragon Knight, Nehalem' boosted by 'Wyvern Guard, Barri' to attack 'Mr. Invincible'.

Kamui guarded with 'Ring Girl, Clara'.

Kai continued his attack, attacking 'Mr. Invincible' with 'Vortex Dragon' boosted by 'Flame of Hope, Aermo'.

Kamui intercepted with 'King of Sword' and guarded with 'Shining Lady'.

Kai then checked for a twin drive checks, getting 'Dragon Knight, Nehalem' and 'Embodiment of Spear, Tahr', and added 'Embodiment of Spear, Tahr's effects to 'Vortex Dragon'.

The attacks failed and Kamui took no damage.

Kamui activated 'Mr. Invincible's skill and Soulcharged a card from his deck and called 'Genocide Jack', and activated his Counterblast to remove its skill Restraint. He had 'Genocide Jack' boosted by 'Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout' attack 'Vortex Dragon'.

Kai checked for a damage trigger, getting 'Dragon Dancer, Monica' and gave 5000 Power to 'Vortex Dragon', before drawing and increasing his damage to five.

Kamui continued his attack, attacking 'Vortex Dragon' with 'Mr. Invincible'.

Kai had 'Dragon Monk, Genjo' guard the attack, as Kamui checked for a Damage Trigger, getting 'Asura Kaiser' and 'Queen of Heart' and Kai taking no damage.

Kamui then attacked 'Vortex Dragon' with 'King of Sword' boosted by 'Tough Boy', which Kai guarded with 'Embodiment of Spear, Tahr' and taking no damage.

Kai then Soulcharged one card from the deck and gave the 2000 power to 'Vortex Dragon'. He then called 'Dragon Knight, Nehalem' and 'Wyvern Strike, Jarran' and activating 'Vortex Dragon's Megablast to retire 3 of Kamui's units, namely 'King of Sword', 'Genocide Jack' and 'Tough Boy'.

He then had 'Dragon Knight, Nehalem' boosted by 'Wyvern Guard, Barri' attack 'Mr. Invincible'.

Kamui checked for a damage trigger, getting 'Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout' and taking one damage.

Kai then attack 'Mr. Invincible' with 'Vortex Dragon' boosted by 'Flame of Hope, Aermo'.

Kamui checked for a Damage Trigger, getting 'Hungry Dumpty' and taking one damage.

* * *

"That's it?" Kai muttered, winning the duel.

"Wait!" Kamui retorted. "Fight me again!"

"I refuse." Kai shot back. "I've measured your ability. I will gain nothing from fighting you."

"He should be more honest with himself." Ami chuckled, scratching the sub-manager's ear, causing the cat to purr contently as Kai strolled past her and Miwa and exiting the shop.

"Seriously." Miwa agreed.

"He's quite the talented fighter, right?" Shin mused. "I can't wait." He looked down at the printer, a poster churning out of it.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	18. Interlude: After the Shop Tournament

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 17 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 17: After the Shop Tournament

* * *

"Gee, overkill much?" Ami joked, Kai having won the Card Capitol card tournament.

"Shut up." Kai smirked, pulling the flailing female into a kiss and ignoring Miwa's whistle.

"Oi, come up for air, you two." Miwa muttered, the couple was too busy playing tongue tonsil to notice. "Anytime now… but darn… that's kinda of hot." He mused as he watched his two best friends make out.

"You still here?" Kai questioned, after the pair broke apart.

"What, you didn't notice?" Ami asked, amused, as Miwa facefaulted.

"And, why aren't you cardfighting?" Miwa looked at the sole non cardfighter of the trio.

"You guys know me; I'm more of the supporter type." Ami shrugged. "And besides, I have yet to find a clan I like _if_ I did end up cardfighting."

"Now that you mention it," Miwa mused. "You do have a point."

"Taishi!" Minako squealed as she glomped her boyfriend, Ami having introduced the two blondes to each other weeks prior.

"Mina, air please!" Miwa choked.

"Mina, I don't think he can breathe." Ami giggled, Miwa turning purple from lack of air.

"Just let him die." Kai waved nonchalantly and pulled Ami out of the café.

"That's harsh, Toshiki." Ami chuckled, as Kai smirked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	19. Season One: The Regional Tournament

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 18 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 18: Team Q4 Heads for the Regional Tournament

* * *

"Kourin!" Morikawa gushed, Ultra-Rare having appeared on the Motion Figure System screen.

"Cut it out!" Izaki protested. "It's embarrassing!"

"Shut up!" Morikawa snapped. "Don't get in the way of my fated reunion with her!"

"The thing is, that's only an image of her." Izaki reminded.

"I've known ever since we first met." Morikawa noted. "That girl has the power to draw people in. You see? My judgement wasn't off. I just know Ultra Rare is gonna be big. Especially Kourin!"

"Morikawa." Aichi beamed.

"You finally got here, Aichi?" Morikawa joked.

"And I see Izaki is here, too." Aichi nodded.

"A classmate of mine is playing in the tournament." Izaki replied. "I had to come and cheer you on."

"We're here, too." Miwa added.

"Don't forget about us." Reiji reminded.

"DF, yo." Eiji beamed.

"The gang's all here." Kamui declared.

"Kamui, you might want to…" Ami warned.

"Kamui!" Nagisa sang.

"Duck." Ami sighed, Nagisa tackling Kamui into a potted plant.

"Kamui, I love you!" Nagisa declared.

"Who the hell is she?" Morikawa wondered.

"I'm not 'she!" Nagisa snapped. "I'm Nagisa! I'm Kamui's girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?" Morikawa echoed.

"Pretty mature for an elementary school student, huh?" Izaki mused. "Pull yourself together, Morikawa."

"No need to worry about me." Morikawa assured. "What, you think something like that would send me into shock? After all, I have Kourin."

"You're living in dreamland." Izaki sighed.

"It's going to be one of these days." Ami shook her head. "I need aspirin."

"Long time no see, Sendou." Gouki greeted.

"You actually showed up, instead of running away?" Hiroshi taunted.

"I respect you for that, anyway." Kaoru remarked.

"Big brother." Nagisa beamed.

"Looks like a bunch of feebs." Gouki snorted. "Definitely not in our league."

"The weaker the dog, the louder it howls." Kai retorted.

"What was that?" Gouki glared.

"You know we can't fight here, right?" Ami reminded.

"Or at least not that kind of fight." Gouki agreed. "Listen, I don't know who they're gonna put us up against, but you guys better not lose until we face each other."

"I'll say the same for you." Kai smirked.

"Gotta get the last word in, huh?" Gouki grinned. "I like you, kid. Let's go." He led his team off.

"See you later, Kamui." Nagisa followed her brother.

* * *

"Three Blacks?" Aichi blinked, when the blocks came up.

"So we're squaring off against you first?" Kurosawa noted.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Kamui asked.

"Ask and yer shall be answered." Kurosawa declared.

"I'm Kurosaki." Kurosaki added.

"I'm Kuroda." Kuroda stated.

"The three of us together…" Kurosawa remarked.

"You all have 'Kuro' in your names, so 'Three Blacks' huh?" Aichi realized.

"I get it." Kamui nodded. "And on top of that, they're wearing black cloaks. But aside from that, wat's the getup for?"

"I'm glad you asked." Kurosawa started. "This is…"

"You're black magicians?" Aichi cut in.

* * *

"Black magicians, my foot." Morikawa snorted. "They're just cosplayers."

"Like the ninja-lover can talk." Ami shot back.

"It's not like that's cosplay." Morikawa protested. "Although if I were gonna do cosplay, it'd be as a ninja…"

* * *

"This is an insult." Kurosaki growled.

"No, that's fine." Kurosawa assured. "Let him talk while he still can. Once the fight starts, he'll be trembling with terror."

* * *

"Don't tell me you guys can actually use black magic?" Morikawa gasped.

* * *

"We're saying we're gonna pin you down with our skill at Vanguard." Kurosawa explained. "See you at the fight, Team Q4."

* * *

"You guys are gonna lose!" Morikawa shouted.

"You, shut up!" Ami's patience was wearing thin.

* * *

"Brother, no need to be that nervous." Kamui assured.

* * *

"That's right." Morikawa agreed. "Even if _you_ lose, as long as the other two win, your team will advance."

"You're not encouraging him." Miwa reminded.

* * *

"Don't even talk about losing before we even start, Loser-Umi!" Kamui roared.

* * *

"The name is Katsumi, you little…!" Morikawa twitched.

"Morikawa, last warning!" Ami growled, reaching for her senbon porch.

"Scary…" the males shivered.

* * *

"Brother, good luck!" Kamui encouraged as Aichi stepped forward.

* * *

"A Kagero deck." Aichi mused. Riding 'Wingal', he moved 'Barcgal' and called 'Flogal' with 'Barcgal's skill.

Kurosawa rode the 'Embodiment of Armour, Bahir', then called 'Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka'.

* * *

"This is no time to get cold feet." Izaki shouted.

"But you gotta admit, it is a little scary." Morikawa confessed.

"What, you're afraid of snakes?" Miwa teased.

* * *

Having 'Embodiment of Armour, Bahir' attack 'Wingal', Kurosawa then checked for a drive trigger.

Aichi countered by checking for a damage trigger, before using 'Epona' to guard against 'Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka's next attack.

With Kurosawa's turn done, Aichi rode 'Blaster Blade'. Calling forth another 'Wingal', he had the new unit boost 'Blaster Blade', before checking for a drive trigger.

Kurosawa countered by checking for a damage trigger.

Aichi renewed his attack by having 'Barcgal', boosted by 'Flogal', to attack 'Embodiment of Armour, Bahir'.

Kurosawa then checked for a damage trigger, gaining two damage as a result and riding 'Dragon Knight, Nehalem' on his next turn, calling forth 'Tejas' and 'Jarran' in succession. Moving back 'Joka', he called forth 'Berserk Dragon' and activated 'Berserk Dragon's Counterblast.

* * *

"I see." Miwa realized. "This guy isn't just all talk."

* * *

Having the rear-guard 'Wingal' retire, Kurosawa then activated 'Joka's skill, increasing 'Joka's power by 3000.

* * *

"The Counterblast from calling the Berserk Dragon, it's even powered up 'Joka'." Ami explained.

"That's a remarkable combo!" Izaki declared.

"Whose side are you on?" Ami wondered.

* * *

Kurosawa then Superior Rode 'Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha'. Using 'Joka's boost, he then attacked 'Barcgal' with 'Berserker Dragon'. Having 'Jarran' boost 'Tejas', he continued his attack on 'Flogal'.

* * *

"'Flogal' is in the rear guard." Morikawa pointed out. "Why is he allowed to attack?"

"That's 'Tejas' skill." Ami replied.

"That's one troublesome unit." Miwa concurred.

* * *

Adding 4000 power to 'Tejas' using 'Jarran's skill, Kurosawa took out 'Flogal' while checking for a twin drive.

Aichi countered by checking for a damage trigger, before riding 'Alfred'.

* * *

"All right, it's 'Alfred'." Izaki beamed.

"This is no time to celebrate." Miwa pointed out. "'Alfred' has finally appeared, but he doesn't have a single ally around him."

* * *

Aichi countered by calling 'Solitary Knight, Gancelot', 'The Little Sage, Marron', 'The Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine' and 'Knight of Truth, Gordon'.

* * *

"Thattaboy, Aichi!" Morikawa beamed.

"The situation is not as optimistic as it seems." Miwa corrected. "Look at Aichi's hand."

* * *

"He was driven to the point where he had to use up all his cards." Shin mused. "And even with that, 'Alfred's power is only 18000. Definitely not full power. He's a tough fighter."

"On top of that, he just put 'Gordon' into the deck this morning." Kamui added. "The deck that Brother's using now has never even been test-played before. It's a deck he just put together. Nobody knows whether that deck works well or not."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	20. Season One: New Allies

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 19 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 19: New Allies

* * *

Having boosted 'Gancelot' with 'Marron', Aichi declared an attack, Kurosawa using 'Tahr' to guard.

Aichi continued his attack using 'Alfred', checking for a twin drive as well and getting a critical trigger. Adding 5000 power to 'Gordon', he gave the extra critical to 'Alfred'.

* * *

"There you go." Miwa beamed. "What about the damage trigger?"

"No trigger." Morikawa gaped.

* * *

Having 'Elaine' boost 'Gordon', Aichi declared an attack, Kurosawa guarding with 'Barri'.

Dropping 'Bahr', Kurosawa then activated 'Barri's skill, 'enabling 'Barri' to dodge 'Gordon's assault.

* * *

"It's weird…" Morikawa shivered. "It's too weird… Snake…"

"You've got 'Yaksha', don't you?" Miwa reminded. "Since it's a Grade 3."

"The image I have and that one is a little different." Morikawa stammered.

"You don't have a strong imagination, do you?" Ami sighed.

* * *

Kurosawa then called 'Bahr' to the field. Using 'Joka' to boost 'Berserk Dragon', he declared an attack on 'Alfred', Aichi taking on another damage. Then, having 'Bahr' boost 'Yaksha', he continued his attack, checking for a twin drive in the process and receiving a critical trigger.

* * *

"I can't believe he really got one." Morikawa gaped.

* * *

Adding 5000 power to 'Tejas', Kurosawa then gave the critical to 'Yaksha'.

* * *

"This isn't good." Izaki gasped, Aichi checking for damage. "Now he's at 5 damage."

"Even though his opponent's got another attack left in 'Tejas'." Morikawa added. "Aichi, whatever you do, protect yourself."

* * *

Kurosawa then had 'Jarran' boost 'Tejas', activating 'Jarran's skill at the same time, preparing an attack on 'Alfred', Aichi countering with 'Wingal' as guard.

* * *

"He's still 8000 short." Izaki realized.

"Aichi, one more card." Morikawa urged. "What are you doing, Aichi? This isn't the time to be daydreaming."

* * *

After insisting on 'Wingal' as guard, Aichi then had 'Gordon' intercept.

* * *

"He's getting creamed." Izaki winced.

"This will make the sixth time he took damage." Morikawa muttered.

"Yes!" Miwa grinned, Aichi coming out from the assault unscathed.

"But how?" Izaki was stunned, the replay onscreen revealing 'Gordon's shield had increased to 10000.

"Because it wasn't a regular interception." Ami explained. "When 'Gordon' intercepts, if a Royal Paladin is in the Vanguard circle, his shield gains 5000. This is an unshakable intercept that reliably ambushes the approaching enemy; an S Special Intercept."

"Wait, it's from the Wild Dragon Soul Dance?" Miwa blinked.

"That's right." Ami nodded. "Now I know why the Royal Paladins chose him."

* * *

Calling 'Gigantic Charger' to the field, Aichi then activated its skill, opening the card at the top of his deck and summoned 'Flogal' to the rear-guard.

* * *

"'Gigantic Charger'?" Morikawa wondered. "I haven't seen that unit before, either."

"More important is 'Flogal', which he brought out with that skill." Izaki added.

"Even though it's a Grade 0?" Morikawa echoed.

"As always, you're fixated on grades, Loser-Umi." Miwa tsked.

* * *

Having 'Elaine' boost 'Gigantic Charger', Aichi attacked 'Yaksha'.

Kurosawa used 'Tahr' and 'Joka' to guard against 'Alfred's attack, having received no triggers.

Aichi countered by checking for a twin drive, receiving a critical trigger in the process. He then gave both the power and critical to 'Alfred', taking down 'Yaksha' and winning the fight when Kurosawa drew no triggers.

* * *

"You're all mouth." Kai remarked, having summoned 'Dragonic Overlord'. Activating 'Dragonic Overlord's counterblast and boosted by 'Bahr', he attacked 'Goku'. With 'Dragonic Overlord' still standing, he had 'Dragonic Overlord' attack 'Tejas'.

Kurosaki countered by having 'Ganlu' guard.

Kai then checked for a drive trigger, getting a critical trigger on his next draw and gave the power and critical to 'Dragonic Overlord'. Having 'Dragonic Overlord' stand for a third time, he checked for a drive trigger, receiving the said trigger and giving the power to 'Dragonic Overlord' and winning the match when Kurosaki failed to draw the two heal triggers he needed.

* * *

"Lucky bastard drew two criticals." Morikawa mused.

"No, look closely." Izaki corrected. "Kai still has two units left that he hadn't attacked with yet. In other words, even without the critical triggers, I'm pretty sure he would've won this turn."

"Then…" Morikawa gaped.

"Kai crushed him." Miwa finished.

"I really, _really_ need to have a talk with about overkill." Ami sighed.

* * *

"You oughta at least be happy when you win." Kamui chided.

"Don't even bother." Miwa cut in from the stands. "That's the guy he is. Besides, can you imagine Kai smiling with delight?"

"Impossible!" Kamui declared.

"Right?" Miwa joked.

"Congratulations, Team Q4." Team Three Blacks remarked.

"You trounced us." Kurosawa added.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Kamui demanded.

"How cruel." Kurosawa chided. "It's us." He put on his cape cowl. "Are you saying you've forgotten us?"

"They're…" Kamui gaped. "Not dark at all."

* * *

"Were they actually white magicians?" Morikawa wondered.

"EH?" Ami exclaimed, noticing Team Three Blacks' names on the screen. "Those names…!"

* * *

"Kurosawa Hikaru." Aichi started.

"Kurosaki Laito." Kamui trailed.

Kuroda Akira?" Morikawa blinked.

"Their last names all have 'dark' in them…" Kamui mused. "But every one of their first names… is unbearably bright. Hold it." He voiced, Team Thee Blacks turning to leave. "You haven't fought the third matchup yet."

"Didn't you know?" Kurosawa asked.

"In this team competition, the team that wins the first two automatically advances to the next round." Kurosaki added.

"There's no third matchup." Kurosawa confirmed.

"What?" Kamui exclaimed.

"Sorry," Shin apologized. "I should've checked beforehand."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	21. Season One: White-Hot Tournament!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 20 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 20: White-Hot Tournament!

* * *

"Kamui!" Nagisa flung herself at Kamui in the lounge. "Congratulations on winning the first fight."

"Cut it out!" Kamui protested, the impact sending him into the wall. "Get offa me! Go away!"

"I can't help being happy." Nagisa beamed.

"Well, I'm not!" Kamui retorted. "I didn't get to fight for one thing… and for another, you're getting way too close!"

"You're so bashful." Nagisa teased. "But I think you'd be better off not fighting, Kamui. After all, you'd have no chance against my big brother. But I'd better get going."

"Gouki…" Kamui muttered, the screen showing Team Handsome having won their match, Nagisa hanging on his arm.

* * *

"You forgot to bring lunch?" Kamui exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Shin chuckled. "Apparently, I got it mixed up with the sub-manager's lunch and brought that instead."

"How could you get that mixed up?" Aichi wondered, sweatdropping at the can of cat food.

"And I did my best to make it." Shin sighed.

"Now I know why he needs Misaki around." Ami joked.

"You can have this, if you'd like." Emi started.

"Emi!" Kamui turned.

"Emi, what are you doing here?" Aichi wondered.

"Mom told me to bring lunch." Emi replied.

"Thank you, Emi!" Kamui beamed. "It looks delicious." He gushed, after Emi opened the basket.

"Aichi, how are the fights going?" Emi asked.

"Perfectly." Kamui grinned.

"The final fight is up next." Aichi agreed.

"Kai and Katsuragi must be really strong." Emi mused.

"That's true." Aichi admitted.

"Way to put down your brother, Emi." Ami chuckled.

"Your brother is strong, too." Kamui cut in. "He won the first fight, no problem. Also, if you'd call me Kamui, I'd be really happy…"

"Here…" Emi handed a sandwich over.

"Thank you…" Kamui stammered. "After eating this sandwich made of love, I'll win the final fight for sure."

"Ah, young love." Ami giggled.

"Boring." Kai snorted.

"Oh come on, Toshiki." Ami chided. "Weren't we like them, once?"

"Kamui, I found you!" Nagisa sang. "Here's your beloved wife's lunch. Eat up!"

"Spoke too soon." Ami muttered, Nagisa tackling Kamui to the ground, the sandwich flying into Morikawa's mouth.

"My love-packed sandwich!" Kamui roared. "Give it back!" he demanded. "After she gave me that sandwich made with love."

"There's no need to be that angry." Nagisa soothed. "I made you lunch. It's your face, Kamui!" she revealed the character lunch box.

"No way!" Kamui took off.

"Kamui!" Nagisa took off after him. "You're so bashful!" tripping over a rock, the bento box was sent flying into Morikawa's mouth.

"Spicy!" Morikawa flailed.

"What did you put in there?" Kamui deathpanned.

"Wasabi, mustard, pepper sauce and cayenne." Nagisa replied. "Anyway, a lot of spicy stuff. You like spicy food, don't you, Kamui?"

"You were gonna let me eat that stuff?" Kamui snapped. "Let me go!" he protested, Nagisa hugging him. "Emi…" he looked at his crush. "This is…"

"Kamui's sweetheart." Emi concluded.

"That's right." Nagisa agreed. "We're gonna get married soon."

"No, we ain't! Kamui retorted. "And you ain't my sweetheart. The girl I love is…"

"Nagisa, right?" Nagisa beamed.

"Wrong!" Kamui snapped, pushing Nagisa off.

"Kamui is mine!" Nagisa declared to her love rival.

"Well, this is going to be a complicated triangle, that's for sure." Ami joked.

"It's tough being a popular man." Shin interjected.

"I'm sorry, Emi." Kamui cut in. "You shouldn't have to see that. And moreover that sandwich you made for me, that Loser-Umi ate it."

"This is revolting." Nagisa twitched "That's it, I'm calling a showdown."

* * *

After the lunch break, it was time for the final round of the regional tournament.

"I'm your opponent." Nagisa stepped forward.

"Nagisa?" Kamui blinked. "No way!"

"If I win, we're getting married, okay?" Nagisa beamed.

"She _does_ know the age of consent is 18, right?" Ami sweatdropped.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	22. Season One: Showdown! Nova Grappler

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 21 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Because, if I _did_ own Cardfight! Vanguard and Sailor Moon, Aichi won't be such a wimpy protagonist and the Senshi would be kicking more MOTD butt than Sailor Moon.

Chapter 21: Showdown! Nova Grappler

* * *

"Nagisa's going first?" Aichi blinked. "Why?"

"It's nothing to be surprised about." Kai remarked. "Even if a person hasn't fought up until now, all they have to do is register as a player to be in the competition. It was the same with Tokura."

"Gouki, we made a promise between men to fight each other." Kamui reminded. "What is this?"

"True enough," Gouki admitted. "But more important to me than being a man is being Nagisa's big brother. I can't refuse a request from my cute sister. Go ahead and laugh. But in the end, the winner's gonna be… love."

"That's right." Nagisa beamed. "Love!"

"I don't care what you say!" Kamui snapped. "In the first place, Nagisa, do you know even know how to do a Vanguard fight? In fact, I've never seen you fight before."

"I learned." Nagisa winked.

"It's the power of love." Gouki declared. "Hear this story that brings tears to the eyes of both teller and listeners. Since the day you swore you'd beat Team Handsome and stopped coming in to the card shop, Nagisa's been suffering from heartache. And so, one day, Nagisa asked me to teach her how to do a Vanguard fight. Struck by her pluck, I put Nagisa through a strict training regimen. Ever moving forward, the power of love made Nagisa stronger and stronger. And finally, she progressed to the point of capturing a spot as a Team Handsome regular."

"I wanted to cheer you on here, Kamui, so Hiroshi's been filling in for me." Nagisa explained.

* * *

"That girl's a regular?" Izaki blinked.

"She must be pretty strong." Morikawa nodded. "Although I'm sure she's inferior to the Mighty Morikawa."

"I think you should save that kind of line until you're standing down there." Izaki noted.

"Exactly." Miwa agreed. "That's what I love about you, your extreme optimism."

"Wrong choice of words, Miwa." Ami pointed out at the chuckling blonde.

* * *

"If Gouki's going along with it, ten she must have the ability." Kamui conclude.

"Kamui, it's time for a showdown." Nagisa declared. "Like I said before, if I win, we're getting married."

"I'm not agreeing to that." Kamui retorted.

"Don't you have confidence in yourself?" Nagisa taunted.

"All right, I'll accept your challenge!" Kamui stood firm. "But if _I_ win, you give up on me!"

* * *

"I kind of feel sick to my stomach." Morikawa twitched.

"I know what you mean." Izaki agreed.

"Maybe half the men in this hall feel the same." Miwa interjected.

* * *

"You're on!" Nagisa accepted.

"Battleraizer?" Kamui blinked, seeing Nagisa's unit on the field. "You're not using the same Granblue deck as Gouki?"

"I wanted to use the same as you, Kamui." Nagisa replied.

Kamui started first, riding 'Tough Boy' and used 'Battleraizer's skill to move the unit to the rear guard.

Nagisa rode 'Queen of Hearts', moving 'Battleraizer' to the rear.

* * *

"She even sounds like Kamui." Emi remarked. "Maybe those sweethearts are fighting and broken up just for this match."

"Hear that?" Reiji voiced via string phone.

"Wrong!" Kamui shouted down the line. "Nagisa and I are _not_ sweethearts! The one I love is… Em… you…"

* * *

"Emu?" Emi mused.

* * *

Using 'Battleraizer' to boost 'Queen of Hearts', Nagisa declared an attack. Checking for a drive trigger, she drew a critical trigger.

Kamui checked for a damage trigger, drawing no triggers. Riding 'Genocide Jack', he moved' Battleraizer' forward and called 'Cray Soldier', 'King of Swords', and 'Shining Lady'. Activating 'Genocide Jack's counterblast, he had 'King of Swords' attack 'Queen of Hearts'. With 'Shining Lady as a boost, he used 'Genocide Jack' to attack once more. Having 'Cray Solder' boost 'Battleraizer', he continued his attack.

Nagisa checked for a damage trigger, drawing a heal trigger and removing one damage point.

"I think you may have made enemies of half the people in this hall." Miwa noted. "Good luck, little brat."

Riding 'Magician Girl Kirara', Nagisa called another 'Kirara', 'Tough Boy' and 'Shining Lady'. With 'Shining Lady' boosting 'Kirara', she attacked 'Genocide Jack'.

Kamui checked for a damage trigger, getting no triggers and one damage. "Seems like you've studied a lot." He noted.

"That's the power of love." Nagisa gushed. "Let's get married, okay, Kamui?"

"Never!" Kamui roared. "I love…"

"You and I were made for each other, Kamui!" Nagisa insisted.

"What is it about me that you're so hung up on?" Kamui demanded. "I've never done anything for you."

"Don't you remember?" Nagisa sobbed. "You saved me. That's right. It was an apple. I ate a red apple. But then, it got caught in my throat. I passed out. My brother and his friends couldn't do anything but cry. Then, you happened to be passing by, Kamui. After finding out what happened, you gently put your arms around me, helped me up and kissed me. And then, with the poison apple removed, I woke up…"

"Wait a second!" Kamui roared. "That's Snow White! And quit it with the pirate fairies, too!"

"Have you forgotten our kiss?" Nagisa wept.

"That never happened, especially the kiss!" Kamui snapped.

* * *

"Nagisa really loves Kamui, huh?" Emi mused. "I may be a little envious."

"Hear that?" Reiji muttered over the string phone.

* * *

"Emi is the one I love." Kamui teared. "Nagisa, I'm going to kick your butt." Riding 'Mr Invincible', he Soulcharged, sending the top card of his deck into the soul and un-flip one card from his damage zone. Exiting 'Battleraizer', he called 'King of Sword' and 'Tough Boy'. Using 'Cray Soldier' to boost 'King of Sword', he attacked 'Kirara'.

Nagisa then had 'Shining Lady' guard.

Having 'Shining Lady' boost 'Mr Invincible', Kamui continued his attack. With no damage trigger on Nagisa's end, he continued his attack, using 'Tough Boy's boost on 'King of Sword'.

* * *

"Really can't underestimate that girl." Ami whistled. "They each are down at 4 damage."

"They're both playing pretty well." Morikawa agreed. "I mean, not at my level, but…"

"That's right." Miwa beamed. "You _are_ the King of Vanguard, right, Loser-Umi?"

"That sounds pretty cool." Morikawa boasted. "Hey, my name's Katsumi!"

* * *

"I'm gonna marry you, Kamui." Nagisa insisted. Riding 'Mr Invincible', she soulcharged and called 'Hungry Dumpty'. Un-flipping one card from her damage zone, she called 'Lucky Girl'. With a boost from 'Tough Boy', she attacked with Kirara.

Kamui checked for a damage trigger, drawing a stand trigger and gave the power to 'Mr Invincible', standing 'King of Sword'.

Nagisa retaliated by activating 'Kirara's counterblast. Having 'Shining Lady' boost 'Mr Invincible', she declared an attack.

Kamui countered by using 'Kirara' to guard.

Nagisa checked for a drive trigger, getting a critical trigger on her second draw and gave the power and critical to 'Hungry Dumpty'. Using 'Lucky Girl' to boost 'Hungry Dumpty', she declared an attack.

Kamui guarded with 'Hungry Dumpty'.

* * *

"That's close." Ami nodded.

"Go for it, Nagisa!" Morikawa cheered. "Love is power!"

"Whose side are you on?" Ami wondered.

* * *

"I'm gonna win it this turn." Kamui was confident as he rode 'Lion Heat'. "Brace yourself Nagisa!" using 'Cray Solider' to boost 'King of Sword', he attacked 'Mr Invincible'.

Nagisa had 'Shining Lady' guard the attack.

Having 'Shining Lady' boost 'Lion Heat', Kamui continued his attack.

Nagisa retaliated by having 'Twin Blader' guard and activated 'Twin Blader's skill. Discarding one 'Nova Grappler' from her hand, she avoided taking any damage during her turn.

Kamui checked for a drive trigger, getting a critical trigger on his second draw and gave the power and critical to 'King of Sword'. Using 'Tough Boy' to further boost 'King of Sword', he attacked.

Nagisa guarded with 'Twin Blader' and activated the unit's skill. Boosting 'Kirara' with 'Tough Boy, she called an attack after riding "Lion Heat'.

Kamui guarded with 'Shining Lady'.

Using 'Lucky Girl' to boost 'Hungry Dumpty', Nagisa continued her assault.

Kamui countered by having 'Queen of Hearts' guard.

Using 'Shining Lady' to boost 'Lion Heat', Nagisa renewed her attack.

Kamui then had his two 'King od Swords' intercept.

Nagisa checked for a drive trigger, getting a stand trigger on her second draw. Giving the power to 'Lion Heat', she had 'Kirara' stand.

Kamui checked for a damage trigger, getting a heal trigger on his first draw. Giving the power to 'Lion Heat', he then healed one damage point.

Having 'Tough Boy' stand, Nagisa had 'Kirara' attack with a boost from the unit and winning her the match.

* * *

"I learned something important here today." Morikawa declared. "Love is something you fight for. Kourin! Let's have a Vanguard fight and goal in!"

"Don't be so hyper!" Izaki chided.

"Morikawa, shut up and sit down before I castrate you slowly." Ami growled.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	23. Season One: The Hidden Message

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 22 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Because, if I _did_ own Cardfight! Vanguard and Sailor Moon, Aichi won't be such a wimpy protagonist and the Senshi would be kicking more MOTD butt than Sailor Moon.

Chapter 22: The Hidden Message

* * *

"Not a chance!" Kamui hid behind Aichi. "True, I did lose to you. But Team Q4 hasn't lost yet. So our agreement is still up in the air. I beg you, Brother. Please beat Gouki."

* * *

"Aichi's totally freaking out." Izaki remarked, Aichi having a mental meltdown in the competitor's stands.

"All right." Morikawa declared. "I, Morikawa Katsumi, will stand in for him."

"You can't." Reiji and Eiji chorused.

"For one thing, you're not registered as a team member, so it's out of the question." Ami pointed out.

"I don't blame him." Miwa remarked. "All this time, he has been dependent on the team, but now, it's his responsibility whether they win or lose. Who wouldn't panic?"

"When you put it that way, it's like, if they sold stress, he'd be all stocked up." Izaki agreed.

* * *

"I would never fight a guy who ran away, even once." Kai voiced and prepared his fight.

* * *

Riding 'Samurai Spirit', Kaoru moved 'Guiding Zombie' to the rear guard.

Riding 'Bahr', Kai also moved 'Conroe' to the rear and called two 'Iron Tail Dragons'. He then had one of his 'Iron Tail Dragon' attack 'Samurai Spirit'. Having 'Conroe' boost 'Bahr', he had the said unit attack. Checking for a drive trigger, he received a critical trigger on the first draw and giving Kaoru two damage in one shot. He then had his other 'Iron Tail Dragon' attack.

Kaoru retaliated with 'Skeleton Lockout' as guard. Riding 'Captain Nightmist', he called 'Samurai Spirit', 'Ruin Shade' and 'Dandy Guy, Romario'. Using 'Romario' as a boost, he had 'Ruin' attack 'Bahr'. In additional, he activated 'Ruin's ability, putting the top two cards of his deck into the drop zone and giving 'Ruin' a power-up of 2000 until the end of the battle. Then, having 'Nightstorm' attack, he checked for a drive trigger. Continuing his attack, he had 'Samurai Spirit' which was boosted by 'Guiding Zombie' attack 'Bahr'.

Kai just let the attack through without guarding.

* * *

"There he goes." Morikawa gaped.

"So he's finally done warming up, huh?" Miwa chuckled.

* * *

Drawing a card, Kai then rode 'Nehalem'. Moving 'Iron Tail Dragon' to the rear, he called 'Chain-attack Sutherland' and 'Gattling Claw Dragon to the field. He then activated 'Iron Tail Dragon's counterblast twice, adding 2000 power to the dragon until the end of the turn. Then, having 'Gattling Claw Dragon' boost 'Iron Tail Dragon', he attacked 'Captain Nightmist'. He continued his attack by having 'Conroe' boost 'Nehalem', giving Kaoru his fifth damage. Continuing the attack, he then had 'Iron Tail Dragon' boost 'Sutherland'.

Kaoru guarded with 'Romario' and had 'Ruin Shade' intercept.

* * *

"That guy's skating on thin ice." Miwa scoffed.

* * *

Riding 'Spirit Exceed', Kaoru called 'Skeleton Lockout' and activated 'Captain Nightmist's counterblast, resurrecting the said unit. Having 'Samurai Spirit' boost 'Nightmist', he declared an attack on 'Nehalem'.

Kai defended with 'Tahr'.

Kaoru continued his attack with 'Exceed', Kai letting the attack through.

"Picture it." Kai cast a back glance at Aichi.

Using 'Romario' to boost, Kaoru had 'Skelton Lockout' attack.

Kai simply let the attack hit.

* * *

"Why didn't you protect yourself?" Aichi was puzzled, now transported to Planet Cray as he watched the fight.

"Because it's not like he didn't protect himself." Ami, now in her Queen Isis form, voiced beside him. "He knew he would win without protecting himself."

* * *

"That girl…" Suiko gasped, recognizing the rainbow-colored aura around Ami.

"Isis-sama…" Rekka breathed.

"Finally, we've found her." Kourin muttered.

* * *

It was at that moment when Kai declared 'Final Turn'.

Riding 'Blazing Flare Dragon', Kai activated 'Gattling Claw Dragon's counterblast and retiring 'Skelton Lockout' from the field. He then moved 'Gattling Claw Dragon' to the soul and activated 'Blazing Flare Dragon's skill, increasing the unit's power by 3000 until the end of the turn. Then, he activated 'Sutherland's skill, powering up the said unit by 3000, before calling 'Bahr' to the field. Having 'Conroe' boost 'Blazing Flare', he had the Grade 3 unit attack. Checking for a twin drive, he received two critical triggers on both draws.

* * *

"Is he a demon?" Morikawa gaped.

"The demon's too strong." Miwa chuckled.

* * *

"Well, the fight's over." Isis remarked. "Let's go back, shall we?" she smiled, the golden winged spear in her right hand shining brightly, forcing Aichi to shield his eyes.

* * *

"Overkill." Kourin remarked.

"That kid was pretty amazing." Rekka added.

"Indeed." Suiko nodded. "Now I understand why Isis-heika chose him."

* * *

"Ya know," Miwa started, Kai re-taking his seat at the bench. "Weren't you overdoing it? I bet you freaked out Aichi there even more."

"Not quite." Kai corrected.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	24. Season One: Rematch in the Final Match!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 23 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Because, if I _did_ own Cardfight! Vanguard and Sailor Moon, Aichi won't be such a wimpy protagonist and the Senshi would be kicking more MOTD butt than Sailor Moon.

Chapter 23: Rematch in the Final Match!

* * *

Riding 'Marron', Aichi shifted 'Barcgal' to the rear and using 'Barcgal's skill, called 'Flogal' to the field.

Gouki rode 'Romario' and used 'Guiding Zombie's skill to move the unit to the rear. He then called 'Samurai Spirit', 'Rough Seas Banshee'. Using 'Romario's skill, he moved 'Banshee' into the Soul and drew a card.

* * *

"What's with these trifling moves?" Morikawa was confused.

"Trifling?" Izaki twitched.

"After all, he calls a unit out and then sends it into the Soul right away." Morikawa pointed out.

"It may be trifling for you, but with the skill he just used, his Soul increases without taking anything away from his hand." Miwa explained.

"And increasing his Soul here, he's lining his sights for something a little later on." Ami concluded.

* * *

Gouki then had 'Samurai Spirit' boost 'Guiding Zombie' to attack 'Marron'. Continuing his attack after Aichi drew no triggers, Gouki had 'Romario' attack 'Marron'.

Using 'Barcgal's skill, Aichi called 'Llew' from his deck and activated the Future Knight's Counterblast to shift 'Llew' into the Soul, along with 'Barcgal' and 'Flogal' and superior rode 'Blaster Blade'. He then called 'Gallatin', 'Wingal' and 'Marron' to the field.

* * *

"What do you think?" Miwa grinned. "Aichi's made small moves too, but now his units are all lined up."

"But he doesn't have any Grade 3 out there." Morikawa reminded.

"Would you stop talking nonsense?" Izaki sighed.

* * *

Aichi then declared an attack on 'Romario' using 'Marron', and had 'Blaster Blade' attack 'Romario' after Gouki received no triggers. Receiving a heal trigger, Aichi gave the power to 'Gallatin' and removed one damage.

Gouki then checked for a damage trigger, receiving a critical trigger and gave the power to 'Romario'.

Using 'Wingal' to boost 'Gallatin', Aichi then had the Knight of Silence attack 'Romario'.

Gouki defended with 'Rick the Ghostie', riding 'Captain Nightmist' and calling 'Ruin Shade' and 'Evil Shade'. He then declared an attack on 'Blaster Blade' using 'Ruin Shade' after activating the unit's skill to add 2000 power after putting two cards from his deck into the Drop Zone. He also activated 'Nightmist's skill; with another 'Nightmist' in the Drop Zone, he had 'Nightmist' gain 3000 power.

* * *

"That Gouki guy seems to be really strong." Emi mused.

"He'll be fine, Emi." Reiji assured. "You brother is fighting for Kamui. There's no way he'll lose."

"For 'Kamui'? I don't know about that." Miwa noted.

"Exactly." Morikawa nodded. "Who would fight on behalf of that snotty little brat? Aichi's acting as my proxy in this tournament."

"Can I shut him up, please?" Ami pleaded.

"Later." Miwa chuckled. "Anyway, it's an important Vanguard fight, but regardless of who wins and loses, just cheer on your brother, who's fighting as hard as he can. That's what matters the most."

* * *

Having 'Evil Shade' boost 'Nightmist', Gouki continued his attack and activated 'Evil Shade's skill and put the two top cards from his deck into the Drop Zone to add 4000 power to the attacking 'Nightmist'.

* * *

"That 'Nightmist' is like a ninja, right?" Morikawa wondered.

"You mean like 'ninja' mist, where they don't actually disappear?" Izaki mused.

"What a shame." Morikawa sighed. "If only it were a Grade 3."

"The Grade 3 obsession is alive and well." Miwa chuckled. "Now's he's motivated." He whistled. "I can tell his attitude is 'win it for the team'."

"What are you, a psychic?" Morikawa snorted.

"Sorry, I forgot you sucked at reading your surroundings." Miwa chuckled.

"I can read my surroundings just fine." Morikawa retorted. "My surroundings is mostly air, so it's about 8 parts nitrogen, 2 parts oxygen…"

"You actually remember the composition of air." Izaki sighed.

* * *

Using 'Samurai Spirit' to boost 'Guiding Zombie', Gouki declared an attack.

Aichi countered by defending with 'Llew' and riding 'Alfred' in his turn. After moving 'Marron' to the rear, he activated 'Alfred's Counterblast, summoning 'Gordon'. Using 'Wingal' to power up 'Gallatin', he had the Silent Knight attack 'Nightmist'. Continuing his assault, Aichi powered up 'Alfred' using the gathered Royal Paladins to attack 'Nightmist'.

Gouki checked for a drive trigger, receiving a heal trigger and gave the power to 'Nightmist' and removed one damage.

Aichi then had 'Marron' boost 'Gordon', declaring an attack with the Knight of Truth.

Gouki guarded with 'Nightmist'.

* * *

"What do you think, Kai?" Miwa grinned down at his best friend. "Aichi's gotten a little better, hasn't he?"

"Tch." Kai snorted.

"Still as strict as ever, huh, Kai?" Ami joked.

* * *

"Huh?" Morikawa wondered, sneezing. "Have I caught a cold?"

"Don't worry." Ami snarked. "Fools don't' get colds."

"Ouch." Miwa winced. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. I was kidding!" he raised both hands in defense, seeing Ami shoot a glare at him, her fingers closing in on her senbon pouch.

* * *

Gouki then called 'Knight Spirit' and activated 'Spirit Exceed's skill, moving 'Samurai Spirit' and 'Knight Spirit' into the Soul and superior rode 'Spirit Exceed'. Moving 'Guiding Zombie' to the rear, he summoned another 'Spirit Exceed', readying for a full frontal assault.

* * *

"Can Aichi withstand this attack?" Miwa wondered.

"Come on, Aichi." Ami muttered. "You know you can only survive this attack using _that_ card."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	25. Season One: The Holy Dragon Descends

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 24 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Because, if I _did_ own Cardfight! Vanguard and Sailor Moon, Aichi won't be such a wimpy protagonist and the Senshi would be kicking more MOTD butt than Sailor Moon.

Chapter 24: The Holy Dragon Descends

* * *

Gouki had 'Ruin Shade' attack 'Alfred', activating its skill to power up the unit.

* * *

"There it is." Miwa remarked. "Two cards from the deck goes to the Drop Zone."

"And adds another 2000 to its power." Ami added.

* * *

Aichi guarded with 'Wingal'.

Using 'Evil Shade' to boost 'Spirit Exceed', Gouki continued his attack and activated 'Evil Shade's skill to increase 'Spirit Exceed's power. He then checked for a twin drive, receiving no triggers.

Aichi then checked for a damage trigger, receiving no triggers.

Gouki declared his attack on 'Alfred', using 'Guiding Zombie' to boost 'Spirit Exceed'.

Aichi defended with 'Elaine'. On his turn, he called 'Gancelot' to the field. With a boost from 'Wingal', he had 'Gallatin' attack 'Spirit Exceed'.

Gouki guarded with 'Samurai Spirit' and used 'Ruin Shade' as an intercept.

Aichi continued his attack, using 'Alfred' to attack 'Spirit Exceed' and checked for a twin drive, receiving no triggers. With a boost from 'Marron', he had 'Gordon' attack 'Spirit Exceed' when Gouki received no triggers from his damage check.

Gouki then rode 'Basskirk' on his turn and soulcharged his unit, upping its power by 2000. He then activated 'Guiding Zombie's skill, putting the unit into the Soul and added the top three cards from his deck into the Drop Zone.

* * *

"Could he be…" Izaki gasped.

"He's…" Morikawa realized.

"You caught on?" Miwa confirmed

"Here it comes." Ami warned. "A _very_ big move."

* * *

With eight cards in the Soul, Gouki then activated 'Basskirk's Counterblast to instantly revive as many Grand Blue units from the Drop Zone as possible. Using 'Romario' to boost 'BlueBlood', he had the unit attack 'Alfred'.

Aichi guarded with 'Epona'.

Boosting 'Basskirk' with 'Evil Shade' and activating 'Evil Shade's skill, Gouki continued his attack on 'Alfred'.

Aichi defended with 'Iseult' and activated the unit's skill, nullifying the attack by discarding a 'Royal Paladin' from his hand.

Gouki checked for a twin drive, getting a critical trigger on his second draw and giving the effects to 'BlueBlood'. Using 'Romario' to boost 'BlueBlood', he declared an attack on 'Alfred'.

Aichi guarded with 'Wingal', and intercepted with 'Gordon'.

* * *

"Aichi's going great." Izaki was astonished.

"Does Aichi have a twin brother?" Morikawa wondered.

"Aichi and I are the only kids in the family." Emi replied.

* * *

Drawing a card, Aichi rode 'Soul Saver Dragon' and activated the dragon's skill, adding 5000 power each to 'Gallatin', 'Marron' and 'Wingal'. Moving 'Marron' to the front, he had 'Gancelot' exit the field and called one more 'Marron'. Using 'Wingal' to boost 'Gallatin', he attacked 'Basskirk'.

Gouki defended with 'Rough Seas Banshee' and used two 'BlueBloods' to intercept.

Boosting 'Soul Saver Dragon' with 'Marron', Aichi had the dragon attack 'Basskirk', activating the unit's skill at the same time, increasing the dragon's power by 3000.

Gouki defended with 'Gust Djinn, nullifying the attack by discarding one card from his hand.

Aichi checked for a twin drive, getting a stand trigger on his second draw and giving the effect and power on 'Gallatin'. He then had 'Marron' attack 'Basskirk'.

Gouki countered by having 'Knight Spirit' defend.

* * *

"He almost had him." Morikawa cursed.

"Just a little more." Izaki hissed.

* * *

Aichi then declared an attack on the defenceless 'Basskirk' using 'Gallatin' and winning the match when Gouki drew no triggers.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	26. Season One: The National Championship

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 25 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Because, if I _did_ own Cardfight! Vanguard and Sailor Moon, Aichi won't be such a wimpy protagonist and the Senshi would be kicking more MOTD butt than Sailor Moon.

Chapter 25: A Stormy Beginning! The National Championship!

* * *

Kai awoke with a slight weight on his chest, he shifted slightly, trying to hold onto what little chance of going back to sleep he could before he opened his eyes and looked down to find Ami's blue hair in his vision. He smiled slightly as he gently shook her awake.

"Come on, Mouse, it's time to wake up." Kai whispered into her ear.

Ami stirred and opened her eyes lazily to look up at him. She blushed, seeing as she had woken up whilst lying on top of her boyfriend.

"Morning to you too, Mouse." Kai chuckled, Ami jumping off him.

"Keep that up, and no breakfast for you, mister!" Ami shot back.

* * *

"Kourin!" Morikawa gashed at the souvenir stands.

"Morikawa?" Aichi gaped.

"Now, my tournament hall limited edition goods collection is complete." Morikawa grinned. "I achieved what I set out to do today!"

"Good for you…" Izaki muttered.

"And just _what_ did you come for?" Ami sighed.

"Cheering on Team Q4 takes a back seat." Miwa noted.

"It's apples and oranges." Morikawa smirked, flashing his fan-club membership card. "This also means a huge boost to my Ultra-Rare fan club points. And I'm really to cheer them with bells on. There's nothing wrong with my way of life. Aichi, I'm here!" he called.

"In a way, you let me slacks, Loser-Umi." Kamui remarked.

"Don't you mean, 'relax'?" Ami corrected.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Kamui wondered.

"Come to think of it, Reiji and Eiji aren't here." Aichi reminded.

"Well, if Loser-Umi made it, I'm sure they'll show up soon." Kamui declared.

"Knock it off!" Morikawa snapped. "I'm Katsumi!"

"You think he could hear me?" Kamui wondered.

"No, probably just instinct." Aichi sweatdropped.

"Wait, aren't we missing someone?" Ami blinked. "Where's the Manager?"

"AH!" Aichi exclaimed, suddenly remembering.

"It's times like this I really wonder if we could just knock Morikawa out and leave him behind." Ami muttered as Morikawa fan-boyed over Kourin.

"This year's opening ceremony sure has razzmatazz." Koutei noted.

"Was it different before?" Aichi asked.

"There was a lot of fanfare, but it wasn't as boisterous as this." Koutei nodded. "They don't have anything like a concert from an idol group."

"I don't care for all this noise myself." Gai remarked.

"But it's making some people happy, so what's the harm?" Yuri pointed out.

"Nonsense…" Kai muttered.

"You're a riot, Toshiki, you know that." Ami giggled.

"By the way," Gai noted. "There are four of your team, so have you decided who's going to fight?"

"Stop it, Gai." Yuri scolded her brother. "Don't be so nosy about another team's strategy."

"Nope, doesn't really matter." Kai corrected. "We don't even call it a strategy. It's simple. The weakest player amongst the four of us gets left out."

"Kai!" Kamui snapped. "Ever heard of something called tact?"

"I really need to teach him more about subtlety." Ami sighed.

"Wait, Kamui." Aichi voiced. "It's okay. I'll bow out. The weakest fighter is left out. What Kai said is right. And the weakest fighter in Team Q4 is me."

"Then it's settled." Kai declared.

"Kai, answer one question." Kamui demanded. "What is Vanguard to you?"

"Searching for someone who's stronger and beating that person in battle." Kai replied.

"I see…" Kamui muttered. "Originally, I didn't go to Card Capitol because I liked it. It's just that I didn't want to be part of Team Handsome, so I started dropping by out of necessity. What I'm saying is that I didn't have especially strong feelings for Team Q4. But now, I think we've got a good team. I want to win with this team. But you… it was the same situation previously. You don't even think twice about telling people to quit or drop out. Kai, what do you think a teammate really is?"

"I have no interest in that." Kai shrugged. "No matter what I think, it doesn't affect the outcome, does it?"

"I can't take it anymore!" Kamui fumed. "I'm sorry, but…" he turned to Aichi. "I can't fight alongside him anymore. So… I'm sorry!" he took off.

"Let's go, Tokura." Kai voiced. "Come on, Aichi. If you don't come, on top of Katsuragi's disappearance, Team Q4 forfeits. Do you want that?"

"Did something happen?" Shin asked.

"Can I say something?" Koutei cut in. "Did you know that the national tournament is held on two says, today and next week? The elimination rounds take place today. So if you win today, you'll be able to advance to the final tournament a week from tomorrow. Right now, instead of chasing after him, maybe you should get through the preliminaries and secure a place for him to get back to. I think that's what teams are all about."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	27. Season One: Jurassic Army

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 26 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Because, if I _did_ own Cardfight! Vanguard and Sailor Moon, Aichi won't be such a wimpy protagonist and the Senshi would be kicking more MOTD butt than Sailor Moon.

Chapter 26: Jurassic Army

* * *

"It's starting…" Morikawa muttered when Aichi took the stage.

* * *

"'Barcgal'!" Aichi summoned his unit.

"'Dragon Egg'!" Gunji brought out his unit and rode 'Sonic Noa'. Activating 'Dragon Egg's skill, he moved 'Sonic Noa' to the rear.

Aichi rode 'Wingal' on his turn and moved 'Barcgal' to the rear, before calling 'Marron'. With a boost from 'Barcgal', he had 'Wingal' attack 'Sonic Noa'. Each player drawing no triggers, Aichi then had 'Marron' attack 'Sonic Noa'.

Gunji then rode 'Ravenous Dragon, Megarex' and called 'Cannon Fire Dragon, Cannon Gear'. Activating 'Cannon Gear's skill, he sacrificed 'Dragon Egg' and activated 'Cannon Gear's counterblast, returning 'Dragon Egg' back into his hand.

* * *

"Whoa…" Morikawa gaped.

"That's right." Izaki agreed. "His deck is powered up with Demonic Lord Invasion."

"What are you so proud of?" Morikawa locked his friend in an arm-lock.

"Come to think of it, that's your main unit, isn't it?" Ami reminded.

* * *

Gunji continued his turn, calling 'Wing Dragon, Skyptero' and 'Pack Dragon, Tinyrex'. He then declared an attack on 'Wingal' using 'Cannon Gear'. With no damage trigger on Aichi's part, he continued his attack, using 'Megarex'. With a boost from 'Tinyrex' after Aichi drew no triggers, he had 'Skyptero' attack.

* * *

"Hey, all of his attacks are getting through." Morikawa pointed out. "What is Aichi doing? Pathetic, 3 damage at one go."

"He's declaring no guard." Miwa reminded. "He must be up to something."

* * *

Aichi rode 'Blaster Blade' on his next turn and activated the unit's counterblast, retiring 'Cannon Gear' from the field. Moving 'Marron' to the rear, he called 'Knight of Truth, Gordon' and 'Knight of Rose, Morgana'. He then declared an attack on 'Skyptero' using 'Morgana'.

Gunji countered back activating 'Skyptero's counterblast, returning the said unit back into his hand.

Using 'Barcgal' to boost 'Blaster Blade', Aichi declared an attack on 'Megarex'. With a boost from 'Marron', he had 'Gordon' attack 'Megarex'.

Gunji guarded with 'Dragon Egg'.

* * *

"I guess, for Aichi, he did okay." Morikawa noted.

"No, he's doing really well." Izaki corrected.

"I think it's gonna start from here." Miwa mused. "The real fear of the national championship, shining through."

* * *

Gunji then pulled out his trump card on his turn, riding 'Tyrant Deathrex'.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	28. Season One: Aggressive Advancement!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 27 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Because, if I _did_ own Cardfight! Vanguard and Sailor Moon, Aichi won't be such a wimpy protagonist and the Senshi would be kicking more MOTD butt than Sailor Moon.

Chapter 27: Aggressive Advancement! Tachikaze Deck!

* * *

Gunji called 'Raging Dragon Blastsaurus', 'Skyptero' and 'Savage Destroyer' to the field.

* * *

"Here it comes." Morikawa warned.

"Be careful, Aichi." Izaki prayed.

* * *

Using 'Skyptero' to boost 'Blastsaurus', Gunji declared an attack on 'Blaster Blade'.

Aichi guarded with 'Elaine'.

Gunji continued his attack with "Deathrex', and checked for a twin drive.

Aichi checked for a damage trigger, Gunji receiving no triggers.

Gunji then activated 'Deathrex's skill, retiring 'Blastsaurus' from the field. Activating 'Blastsaurus' skill, he called a new 'Blastsaurus' after discarding a card from his hand. Activating 'Savage Destroyer's skill, he increased the unit's power by 1000.

* * *

"It sure is exciting." Morikawa remarked.

"It's because Tachikaze chooses its user." Izaki added.

"Hey, you use a Tachikaze deck too, don't you?" Miwa reminded.

_But that as it may, this Jurassic Army team is pretty tough._ Ami mused. _So, let's say what our Aichi is gonna do._

* * *

Gunji continued his attack, having 'Blastsaurus' attack 'Blaster Blade'.

"Yikes, he's got 5 damage." Morikawa gaped, Aichi receiving no triggers from his damage check.

"Checkmate?" Izaki muttered.

With a boost from 'Tiny Rex', Gunji had 'Savage Destroyer' attack.

Aichi guarded with 'Seiran'.

* * *

"Yeesh, he's got me on pins and needles." Morikawa sighed in relief.

"Somehow he survived that." Izaki agreed.

"He's not out of the woods yet." Miwa noted. _That's right, coming up is the moment of truth._

* * *

Aichi then rode 'Soul Saver Dragon' on his turn and called 'Wingal'. With a boost from 'Marron', he had 'Gordon' attack 'Deathrex'.

Gunji had 'Black Cannon Tiger' guard.

Using 'Barcgal' to boost 'Soul Saver Dragon', Aichi declared an attack using the Cosmo Dragon and activated the Grade 3 unit's skill, adding 3000 power to the unit. Checking for a drive trigger, he received a critical trigger on his second draw. Adding the power to 'Morgana', he gave the critical to 'Soul Saver Dragon'.

* * *

"Yes!" Morikawa beamed. "Now Aichi's just one step away!"

* * *

Using 'Wingal' to boost, Aichi had 'Morgana' attack 'Deathrex', but not before activating 'Morgana's skill. Discarding one card from his hand, he upped the Knight of Rose's power by 4000.

* * *

"All right!" Morikawa and Izaki whooped. "Aichi's gonna win."

"Guys, don't jinx it." Ami warned.

* * *

Gunji checked for damage, getting a heal trigger and healed one damage. Having 'Skyptero' to boost 'Blastsaurus', he attacked 'Soul Saver Dragon'.

Aichi declared no guard, but receiving no triggers and losing the fight.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	29. Season One: The Strongest Team, AL4!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 28 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Because, if I _did_ own Cardfight! Vanguard and Sailor Moon, Aichi won't be such a wimpy protagonist and the Senshi would be kicking more MOTD butt than Sailor Moon.

Chapter 28: The Strongest Team, AL4!

* * *

"Two elimination fights are over and AL4 won both of theirs." Aichi mused, the group settling down for lunch. "Q4 and Jurassic Army each have one win and one loss. To make it past the elimination round, we have to win our next fight. That way, Kamui can return to the team and we can fight in the finals together."

"Aichi, you talk like that, but do you know who you're up against next?" Morikawa reminded.

"Team AL4, last year's winning team." Aichi nodded.

"Do you really think you can win?" Izaki blinked.

"We may not win," Aichi admitted. "But I want to."

"That's the spirit." Morikawa beamed.

"Do you have a chance of winning?" Miwa wondered.

"I just fight my own match." Kai replied.

"I know that voice…" Ami muttered, Kyou's laughter cut in.

"You guys make me laugh." Kyou taunted.

"Yeah, really." Asaka agreed. "You beat us? Seriously?"

"Your first time here and you think you can win against us, Al4?" Kyou mocked. "What nonsense."

"We'll see when we fight." Aichi protested.

"Clam it, little fish." Kyou retorted.

"Why you…!" Morikawa hissed.

"I guess little fish hand out with each other in a little fish river." Kyou snarked.

"What's it with you…" Morikawa spat.

"Tetsu, where's Ren?" Kai asked.

"Like I said before, he's not participating in the elimination round." Tetsu replied.

"For Ren, playing in the elimination round isn't worth the bother." Asaka added. "We can handle it on our own."

"Are you so interested in Ren because the two of you were once on the same team?" Kyou wondered.

"Kai, is that true?" Aichi blinked, Ami sipping her lemon tea calmly.

"Ren, Ren, Ren…" Kyou muttered. "What's so great about him?"

"Kyou, a little respect for Ren." Asaka reminded. "He is our leader."

"Shut up, Asaka." Kyou retorted. "I can say what I want. I don't like this guy. All he sees is Ren. I'm gonna crush you. Are you listening to me? I hear you and Ren are evenly matched. So, if I defeat you, it means I'm stronger than Ren. I'll be the leader of AL4."

"Kyou, do you what you are saying?" Asaka chided.

"Sure, the guy with the most ability should stand up top." Kyou replied.

"That's enough." Tetsu broke up the argument. "At any rate, you can't beat us. We'll prove to it you in our fight." With that, he led the team out.

"Aichi!"" Emi called, Kai leaving after AL4. "I brought you some lunch."

"Kamui, where are you?" Nagisa sang.

We're here to cheer you guys on." Gouki explained. "Looks like you're hanging in there."

"Where's Kamui?" Nagisa wondered. "His beloved made a lunch just for him."

"Actually, no one know where he is." Ami replied.

"Kamui, where are you?" Nagisa whined.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	30. Season One: It's Summer! It's Camp!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 29 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Because, if I _did_ own Cardfight! Vanguard and Sailor Moon, Aichi won't be such a wimpy protagonist and the Senshi would be kicking more MOTD butt than Sailor Moon.

Chapter 29: It's Summer! It's Camp! It's Vanguard!

* * *

"Figured I'll find you here." Ami remarked, spotting her partner in the café. "Can I have the banana spilt?" she placed her order. "The 'Dark Paladins' huh?" she mused, Ren summoning 'Blaster Dark' onto the field. "I see they've chosen. Was about time, I suppose."

"Why are you here?" Kai sighed.

"And that's the long and short of it." Ami finished explaining. "Just say something to him, will you?"

"It's nonsense." Kai snorted.

"Figures." Ami chuckled. "But just a little… a few words would be fine."

"Like I care?" Kai retorted.

"Tell you what," Ami winked, shoving a spoonful of vanilla ice cream into her boyfriend's mouth. "You do that and I'll throw in something _special_ tonight."

"Bribery, mouse?" Kai smirked.

"Is it working?" Ami grinned.

* * *

"It's okay." Shin assured, the group debating on Kai's attendance the next morning. "Miwa and Ami are sure to bring him over. And I've prepared bait, too."

"What's up, everyone?" Miwa greeted.

"I see everyone's here." Ami noted, dragging her boyfriend in.

"I'm not gonna run away." Kai chided.

"I was positive he wouldn't show up." Kamui muttered.

"Is what you said really true?" Kai pressed.

"We'll see…" Miwa shrugged.

"Why you…" Kai growled.

"This is all of us." Shin noted. "There's no need to worry." He assured, Morikawa having done a head count. "I've prepared the perfect vehicle."

"She's totally toying with him." Izaki mused as Misaki chuckled.

"She may not look it, but even Misaki's spirits are raised by summer camp." Shin added.

"She certainly doesn't look like it." Ami sweatdropped.

"It's hard to tell." Miwa agreed.

* * *

"It looks like a big job." Koutei started. "Want some help?"

"Team Caesar!" Aichi exclaimed.

"Manager, what is this?" Kamui was confused.

"They're actually the ones who invited us to this camp." Shin explained.

"It may be rude to put it like this, but you showed promise." Koutei admitted.

"Despite not making it past the elimination round, you snatched one match away from AL4 through ability alone." Gai added. "A feat that Team Quadrifoglio only shares with our team."

"To be honest, I wanted this training camp to also be our celebration." Yuri remarked. "But unfortunately, it didn't work out that way."

"I was looking forward to meeting you." Kai stated.

"Me too." Koutei nodded.

"Kai, you knew that they were going to be here?" Aichi blinked.

"Yeah, that's why I came." Kai replied.

"I see." Kamui noted. "So _they're_ the bait that Manager mentioned."

"Right." Miwa confirmed. "At nationals, he didn't get the chance to face off against Team Caesar, so I told him he'd be able to fight them here."

"Will you fight?" Kai brought out his deck.

"You know it." Koutei concurred.

* * *

"I lose?" Koutei was surprised.

"Seriously?" Izaki gaped. "The leader of Team Caesar, beaten?"

"That's what you might expect from Kai." Miwa noted.

"They started again." Ami sighed, both fighters going over their strategies with each other.

* * *

"Well, let's put the cards away for a while." Shin voiced, the sun setting. "You're all going to make dinner."

"Jeepers, be careful not to hurt yourself, Aichi." Emi chided, Aichi's potato slipping out of his hand.

"It slipped a little." Aichi admitted.

"I don't know why, but I'm crying like a baby." Kamui wept, chopping onions.

"Me too." Morikawa sobbed.

"It's because you're chopping onions." Izaki sighed.

"Just soak them into water." Ami advised, looking up from the measuring cup she was using to measure out the curry spices.

"Come to think of it, where's Kai?" Miwa wondered.

"Did you call me?" Kai looked up.

"I guess he's got an unexpected talent." Miwa noted.

"Well, using a sharp knife also does the trick." Ami sweatdropped.

"But you don't need to mince vegetables for curry." Izaki pointed out.

"Fried light-brown onions give the roux a well-seasoned flavour." Kai replied.

"Izaki, I learnt a long time ago _never_ to argue with him when it comes to the kitchen." Ami chuckled.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	31. Season One: Results of the Training Camp

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 30 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Because, if I _did_ own Cardfight! Vanguard and Sailor Moon, Aichi won't be such a wimpy protagonist and the Senshi would be kicking more MOTD butt than Sailor Moon.

Chapter 30: Results of the Training Camp

* * *

"You're up a little late, Aichi." Shin noted, the teen waking up later than the others.

"I stayed up kind of late…" Aichi yawned. "Where are Kai and Mitsusada?" he blinked.

"Those two…" Miwa grinned, pointing outside.

"They woke up earlier than anyone and have been fighting like that all morning." Kamui replied.

* * *

"Both of you, it's time for breakfast." Yuri called.

"Okay…" Koutei answered.

"If we don't eat together, cleaning up afterwards will be a pain." Yuri reminded.

"Right, we'll eat a little bit later." Koutei replied.

"Later?" Yuri growled. "Were you not listening to me?"

"Of course I was." Koutei stammered. "Let's have breakfast as soon as this fight is over, all right?"

"Fine…" Kai trailed when he sensed a glare directed at him.

"Kai Toshiki," Ami started dangerously. "You can either get in there and eat _or_ you can forget about touching me from now on."

"Men…" Yuri sighed, both males abandoning their game. "Makes me wonder why we put up with them in the first place."

"Ditto." Ami muttered.

Both girls looked at each other and chuckled.

"So," Ami grinned mischievously. "How long are you going to hide the fact that you and Mitsusada are dating?"

"AMI!" Yuri screamed in embarrassment, flushing.

"It's kind of amazing how females can change personalities in a snap, huh?" Koutei mused, both males seeing their female counterparts dash by.

"Hn." Kai muttered.

* * *

"They came to the beach to do that?" Misaki wondered, Aichi's group repeating Kamui's 'special training'.

"But take a look." Miwa started, peering through his binoculars to see Kai and Koutei renewing their card fight. "Over there too."

"Aren't we missing someone?" Emi looked around.

"You're right." Yuri nodded. "Where's Ami?"

"Over there." Shin nodded over to the cliff that oversaw the sea, Ami standing in front of the cave underneath it.

"What is she doing?" Gai blinked.

"Well, she said she had another reason for coming here; something about finding something." Shin replied. "I think she's found what's she's looking for."

* * *

Inside the said cave, the crystal spikes lit up one by one was Ami walked pass, guiding her towards her destination.

"Just as I thought." Ami smiled, pausing before the golden winged spear shining brightly at the end of the tunnel. "I _knew_ my past self placed it here." Reaching out her hand, she called the weapon to her, the spear shrinking into a pendent in her palm. "Well, that's the first step." She noted. "PSY Qualia…" she breathed, sensing the power spark that had activated within Aichi. "First Suzugamori Ren, now Sendou Aichi. Has the situation really deteriorated so much that you felt using _that_ spell was necessary, Takuto?"

* * *

"Toshiki!" Ami shrieked, the brunette playing idly with her bikini strap.

"I was wondering when you two would come clean." Misaki looked on in amusement as the couple flirted openly.

"It's his fault we had to keep it underground." Ami gave her boyfriend a mock glare.

"Sure, blame me." Kai smirked, pinching her butt.

Misaki blushed when she saw Kai give Ami a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth for a little exploring, then pulled back to push Ami's back against the wall. "I'm out of here before this escalates into the X-rated territory." She muttered and fled outside.

"She didn't think we…" Ami blinked.

"Nah, let her imagination run wild." Kai grinned.

* * *

"Everyone's on the bus, right?" Shin asked, the sun setting. "We're pulling out.

"Mitsusada, Yuri, Gai," Aichi turned to Team Caesar. "Thank you. I've learnt a lot."

"Let's meet again." Gai smiled.

"If possible, at the final fight of the national championship." Yuri nodded.

"Right." Aichi beamed and Shin pulled off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	32. Season One: Return of the Ninja Master

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 31 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Because, if I _did_ own Cardfight! Vanguard and Sailor Moon, Aichi won't be such a wimpy protagonist and the Senshi would be kicking more MOTD butt than Sailor Moon.

Chapter 31: The Return of the Ninja Master

* * *

"I know that voice…" Ami muttered, hearing a familiar chuckle at Card Capitol's bi-yearly card tournament. "I knew it." She sighed, Morikawa, Izaki and Miwa appearing in their guises. "I need aspirin."

"That's harsh, Mouse, even for you." Kai smirked.

"Misaki, just shut him up already!" Ami called, Morikawa's boasting laughter grating her nerves.

"Will do." The lavender-haired player assured.

"Wait, secret weapon against Kamui…" Ami trailed. "They don't mean… I knew it…" she shook her head, Morikawa and Izaki parting to reveal the dressed-up Emi. "That's low, Miwa, even for you. He's been hanging around you too much." She turned to her snickering lover. "So, what's the betting on the last match?" she mused, Aichi and Miwa stepping up.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
